My Life In Heroic Ruins
by Pinkbeauty63
Summary: The history of superheroes has long-gone been tarnished and glorified to be one of the most honoured and hated subjects of mankind. These next 5 years (starting from the year 2011) are the aftermath of what the Justice League, The Avengers (although, they had not been assembled until 2012) and what the X-Men have done. (References to Marvel & DC Comics in this). [Rated High T]
1. Introduction

_**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST OFFICIAL YOUNG JUSTICE FANFIC, SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ MORE OF THIS STORY. :)**_

_**(I AM A DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY MARVEL AND DC COMICS REFERENCES. I ONLY OWN FOUR CHARACTERS...!)**_

**INTRODUCTION**

So, my life hasn't really changed has it? I mean, apart from me having just one handicapable disability, I'm just a normal looking 13 year old girl from Brooklyn, NYC. Oh, and don't forget those super powers of mine. They're important too.

How is it, that whenever I pass somebody in the street, they always have to stop and stare so that they can get a good look at what they _think_ is wrong with me?

Honestly, I have no clue. Do you? Does anyone else?

I'm sorry for all my questions, but I just really need some answers... plus I'm a very inquisitive person in general.

All my life, I've been treated like I was actually a normal person... until 5 months ago.

That's when it all changed.

First off, I just wanna make something clear; I'm not the person that you think I am. I haven't told you about my supposedly 'secret identity', or told you what is wrong with me in the first place.

Well, you get to find out right now.

My name is Brittany Summer.

And my alter-ego is Spider-Girl.

Amazing, huh? Get it? The 'Amazing Spider'-oh forget it. I'm terrible at jokes… but my cousin isn't. Okay, he isn't _really_ my cousin, but you could say he's my adopted cousin. His alter-ego's Spider-Man. Yeah, if I told you his 'secret identity' then you would've figured it out anyways since he almost never does crime-fighting with his mask on. Like ever.

Also, if I told you how he became my adopted cousin, you would be sitting here, for the next 30 minutes, wondering why the hell you're even bothered to read this trash. You're welcome.

So, getting back to the point; the name's Brittany and as I said earlier, I'm an annoying little 13 year old girl who's obsessed with 1D and other boy bands as such. My family is weird as well. Okay, why I'm telling you this, is because it is actually TRUE.

I'm not trying to blow your mind or anything, but just so you know… my father is Captain America. Now, please, don't bother asking how he even has a family, let alone having one in the year _2011_ (S.H.I.E.L.D is still trying to unfreeze his body, and even so, us kids can't even see him until next year… that's depressing).

Now, continuing on with my fam, I have two older sisters and one older brother (my mother is unknown; I know another depressing thing after the other). Now, my oldest sibling is my sister Natasha (Tash for short) and, she is a big biatch. Okay she's not, I'm just joking. She's the best, okay? She looks like a supermodel but she's also a superhero…? Okay, I'll give you this to think of her as: an American version of that Australian model called… Jennifer Hawkins? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what her name is. Now, her alter-ego is basically just Green Lantern Girl.

Nice name, huh?

I wish I was more like her. She's so beautiful to the max, I'm not even kidding. She's an honour-roll student with a scholarship to Yale. Yeah, yeah I know that she's better off going to Harvard, but she apparently wasn't 'smart enough' to get in. Man, if my dad was awake to know that his eldest daughter got into one of the highest ranking universities in the world, he would be crying like a baby right now.

Anyways, I better get into introducing my other two siblings. Let me tell you this; they are so frickin' annoying when they're together. You wanna know why? Because they're _twins_. Yep, that's right. They are annoying as hell twins. Of course, the older one is the girl, I mean, who isn't these days…?

Okay, that was a dumb question, but any who… the female (sorry, I mean my _sister_) is Katrina, but just call her Kat. Everyone calls her Kat. Honestly, she is the biggest b-b-b-b-b**ch I have ever met (sorry, I'm 13). I'm not even kidding. No matter what situation she's in, she will _always_ come up with some sort of insult to throw at somebody's face (that poor person). It's kinda scary. Some might say she's miss popularity (girls), some might say she's the hottest girl in the school (guys), and some might even say she's a school bully (everyone).

I say that she's a she-devil. But the bright side of her is that she's not mean to her family and close friends (hm… probably half of the time) and she's very protective when somebody tries to bully/hurt me. One of the two.

Getting into introducing my brother… A LOT of girls thinks he's a total heartthrob. But me and my sisters were there when he woke up that one morning when his voice had finally cracked… god, all I wanted to do was tell him to SHUT UP. But anyways, his name is Joseph, Joe for short (I know, they have names that can be shortened, big deal). He's just the usual in high school; he's a football jock, he looks like Matt Lanter (you know, that's why all the girls pour over him) and he's also smart. He's not _really_ smart, like Natasha-smart, he's just smart…?

The both of them have superpowers too. Kat is (yep, you guessed it!) Cat Girl and Joe is, I guess you could say, Havok 2.0 (just call him Havok, he's no Alex Summers). Kat obviously works alongside Catwoman and Joe was a student at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Also, Tash is the 'sidekick/protégé' for Hal Jordan a.k.a the Green Lantern.

Cool story, huh? I haven't even started.

So, now that you know who my family is, I'll just skip all the other stuff that you want to know and get along into the present.

My family currently resides at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters and are under adult supervision (Tash hasn't turned 18 yet) of Director Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Agent Hill and from time to time, Agent Romanov and Agent Barton (Black Widow and Hawkeye). Also, just leaving out a note here; Tash lives with Hal in Coast City so I'm stuck with these losers (the twins), until Tash turns 18 or until my dad gets unfrozen.

It's usually fun around here in S.H.I.E.L.D (although it's not supposed to be, teehee), but OH MY GOD. There are so many rules that I need to follow, I don't even think I can go to the bathroom without being watched (creepy…).

But, I still need to go to school. Ugh, the amount of drama that goes on in that place scares the living daylights out of me. I myself am a highly academic student, which is mainly why I get made fun of so much. But the main reason why I get made fun of is because…

… I have epilepsy.

But don't worry too much! It's only temporary. It's really frustrating because it won't go away, (or get fixed, whichever one makes you the slightest bit happier) until the year _2016_. That's what my doctor predicted. I know, it frickin' sucks having to go around _everywhere _with a pair of Ray Bans on. This is part of the reason why I don't want my dad to get unfrozen for… I just don't want him to have to come home for the first time in the 21st century and find out that his youngest daughter has a disease.

I know that he's a tough guy… but I really don't want to see him cry at the first sight of me. I'll just be a disappointment to him.

**Okay guys, that was just the introduction, I know it wasn't very long. Just saying, the future chapters will be from different POV's and I will attempt to update each chapter probs once a week. **

**Don't forget to comment, and follow and do what you have to do! I just really hope this wasn't a bad start off to the story :s. Anyways, I hope you guys at least **_**tried**_** to like it, and I will update soon.**

**Happy Reading! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Green Lantern Girl's POV~**

**Coast City**

**July 3, 21:45 EST**

I sighed as I fell on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I felt extremely exhausted from finally finishing tonight's assignment. Why teachers had to torture us like this, not even I know the answer to that. All I know is that tomorrow is gonna be a truck load of awesome. You wanna know why?

Because I'm gonna go behind those platinum doors at the Hall of Justice and most hopefully, become part of the Justice League... Or at least get to be part of the Justice League briefing... I'll even get to see some fellow sidekicks whilst I'm there.

Let me think, who's going to be there tomorrow... Oh yeah! I know that Batman, Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow are gonna be there. Now, let's see who their sidekicks are... Oh, of course. There's obviously Robin (that little twerp), Kid Flash (nothing but a clutz), Aqualad (eh, he seems pretty civilized) and then there's Speedy (...damn...).

I looked over at my laptop which was still open, sitting on my desk as I look at my screensaver. It's a photo of when me, Kat, Joe and Brittany went to Malibu beach for Brittany's 10th birthday.

Jeez, I was only 15 back then. I didn't have a care in the world if I knew that I was gonna be a kick-ass superhero someday.

But whilst I looked at it, it just reminded of all the times that my dad hadn't been here to raise us. Instead, my siblings are stuck with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and following orders. I'm just living life with plain old Hal Jordan.

Okay, he's not old, it's just really boring that I have to keep coming to the same apartment _every single day_ and not know if any changes have been made towards the unfreezing of my father.

Well, tomorrow is supposed to be his birthday ('coincidentally'). If he was awake, my gift to him would probably be an iPhone. See how he'll cope with _that_.

Also, tomorrow's Independence Day and since I'm Steve Rogers' eldest daughter, I have to make a stupid speech for all the officials to hear. Honestly, I didn't know where to start. All I got was just mind blank.

I'll just have to see what tomorrow brings.

**~Third Person POV~**

**Gotham City**

**July 4, 12:00 EDT**

It was a peaceful day in Gotham City Park, when all was interrupted by none other than Mister Freeze, who was inconveniently freezing civilians. As he took aim at the people attempting to escape his latest rampage, a Batarang suddenly hits his cold gun, saving the fleeing civilians.

Assuming the owner of the Batarang was Batman, Freeze turned to the direction the Batarang came from, and found that no one was there. He then heard a laugh, and Robin jumped onto his glass dome.

"The Boy Wonder. The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly I'm underwhelmed." Freeze said.

Robin then threw two batarangs at him, which cracked two holes in his dome.

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here." Robin quipped.

"Kids. Always in such a rush. I prefer to preserve these moments... Forever."

"I'm not talking to you."

Freeze takes aim at Robin, as Batman jumps (sorry, you could say _glides_, _flies_) into the scene and punches him, cracking the dome completely.

**Star City**

**July 4, 09:01 PDT**

Icicle Jr. was wreaking havoc on the Star City suspension bridge, flipping and overturning cars, using his cryokinetic powers (ice powers) to do so.

As he laughs maliciously, several arrows explode around him, and he looks to the top of the bridge to see Green Arrow and Speedy taking their aim.

Speedy shot a trick arrow which appeared to have knocked Junior out.

"Poor kid. Had a glass jaw." Green Arrow joked.

"Hilarious. You do realise that we don't have time for this? Today's the day." Said Speedy.

**Pearl Harbour**

**July 4, 06:02 HST**

In Pearl Harbour, Aquaman and Aqualad arrived to prevent Killer Frost from destroying an oil tanker.

With Killer Frost standing at the bow of the ship, she hurls ice powered attacks at Aquaman and Aqualad, who dodge each strike, although Aquaman's torso is frozen by one particular attack.

Aqualad then jumps past Aquaman as he breaks out of the ice encasing him.

Aquaman had then questioned Aqualad, "Are you excited for today's events, Kaulder'ahm?"

"Honestly my king, I am more focused on the matter at hand."

Aqualad dodges more cryokinetic attacks from Killer Frost, and then uses his Water-Bearers to knock her out with a ball of ice.

He then admits to his excitement,"Today's the day."

**Central City**

**July 4, 11:03 CDT**

Meanwhile in Central City, Flash and Kid Flash were attempting to prevent Captain Cold from robbing a Gem Depository.

Cold is shooting at them with his cold gun, as the two Speedsters run circles around him.

Kid Flash was first to act as he groans impatiently,"We don't have time for this". Stealing his cold gun, Kid Flash skids to the other side in and punches Captain Cold across the face.

Flash tells his nephew to calm down, but KF resists. "Stealing ice? Really? Isn't that a big cliché even for Captain Cold?"

KF then expresses his excitement because, "Today's the day."

**Coast City**

**July 4, 12:04 EST**

"You're seriously still in bed?" Tash asked Hal as she barges into his room and opens up the curtains as bright sunlight shines through the windows. "You're not even sleeping! You're just lying there texting whichever girl you thought you slept with last night."

"Hey, that is not true." Hal answers sleepily, shielding his eyes from the light. "I was checking the weather patterns."

"Well, what does it look like to you outside, huh? Come on Hal! Today is really important. I just went to DC to do my speech in front of old-man military officials, to find that you haven't even left your apartment yet!"

Tash then pulls out a bunch of flowers from a vase and tips all the excess water onto Hal.

"What the heck was that for!?"

"For your laziness! Now I don't wanna be the last ones there, 'kay? Now hurry up, we're going in 20 minutes.

_Today's the day_."

As Tash walks out of the room, Hal quickly looks over at his alarm clock to find that he had already wasted 5 minutes staring into space.

**Washington DC**

**July 4, 14:00 EDT**

Upon the arrival of Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow and their sidekicks, Green Lantern and Green Lantern Girl arrive before the Speedsters do.

"Wow, I would've thought that Flash and KF would be here before us." Hal said to Green Arrow.

"Let me guess, you slept in?" Arrow said, as GLG intervened.

"Oh, that is an under statement. He was supposed to leave his apartment and meet me here so that we would be the first ones to arrive. So I had to go all the way back to Coast City and give him what for." Tash explained with an annoyed tone in her voice.

At last, Flash and Kid Flash arrive in the nick of time.

"Aw man, I knew we'd be the last ones here!" KF exclaims.

Then, the group of heroes start making their way to the Hall of Justice. Along the way, a heap of photographers and random fans start shouting out things like,

"I see Flash and Flash Jr.!"

"His name is Speedy."

"No, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick!"

"Well that makes no sense."

"They're right. It does make no sense." Tash whipsers to Speedy as he answers, "Oh shut up." Tash then starts laughing as Green Lantern and Green Arrow exchange looks.

"Hey, what' s so funny?" KF shuffles in between them. "Well, nothing now." Tash answers, pulling a straight face.

The heroes arrive at the Hall of Justice with their protégés.

"Have all (I guess in this case) five sidekicks been in the same place at the same time?" KF asks in wonderment.

"_Don't_ call us sidekicks. Not after today." Speedy intervenes.

"Yeesh." Said Kid Flash as he goes to Robin's side. "First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed - why isn't anyone ever just _whelmed?_" Robin asks.

They then enter the Hall and Robin stares in awe at the golden statues of the Justice League.

"Oh, maybe that's why."

The heroes then get greeted by Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

Manhunter greeted the young heroes. "Robin, Green Lantern Girl, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome."

Kid Flash and Robin then did their little fist pump as Aqualad pushed them along.

"You now have unlimited access to the the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course, our library." Manhunter continued as everyone walked into the library.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said, gesturing towards the seats. Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin occupy the seats as Speedy and GLG stay standing.

The whole scene becomes awkward, so Tash picks up a book from a random shelf and pretends to read it.

"We shouldn't be long." Batman says as the computer starts scanning the League members.

"Recognised; Batman - 02, Flash - 04, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) - 05, Aquaman - 06, Martian Manhunter - 07, Green Arrow - 08, Red Tornado - 16." That altogether was really cool and really tedious.

"Wait, that's it?" Speedy said suddenly, his voice being raised by the minute. "You promised us a _real_ look inside. Not some glorified backstage pass." He said as he crossed his arms.

"It's a first step," Flash quipped. "You guys have been granted access few others get."

"Oh really." Speedy argued, as he gestured towards the big balcony that held a heap of tourists, photographers and yet more fans. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

Green Arrow stepped forward. "Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." Speedy said in an agitated tone. He then turned to the rest of the sidekicks. "They're treating us like kids! Even worse, like _sidekicks_." He said as he accentuated the word 'sidekicks'. "We deserve better than this."

It was seriously that awkward even the tourists outside had stopped taking pictures to try and see what was going on.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked. "You're playing their game? Why!? Because you think they play fair?! Today was supposed to be _the_ day." He emphasized with his fist. "Step one into becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure man," answered Kid Flash nervously. "But I thought step one was just the tour of the HQ?"

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ! I bet they didn't tell you this is a false get-up for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam tubes to the real thing." Everyone remained extremely uncomfortable as to how Speedy knew all this. "It's an orbiting satellite via the Watchtower."

Not even Wally had anything to say. Instead, Green Arrow got welcomed by a glare from none other than Batman.

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception...?" The archer said in a sheepish manner. Yet Batman remained still. "Or not."

And then Aquaman stepped up. "You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down. Or-"

"Or what?" Speedy hastily interrupted. "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son." He then looked over at his mentor. "Heck, I'm not even his. I thought we were partners." He said as he came face to face with Green Arrow. "But not anymore."

Speedy then took his hat and slammed it on the ground. Everyone watched with shocked faces as he began to walk towards the door.

"I guess I was right about you three. You're not ready." He aimed at the boys, whom were still sitting in their seats.

He then walked over to Tash who had a disappointed look on her face and had her arms crossed.

"And you; I thought I expected better from you." He said.

"Well I thought I expected better from _you_." She retorted. She made her way back to her mentor's side.

Not thinking of anything else to say, Roy took one last look at her (not even bothering to look at his other colleagues) and walked out.

"He was a jerk nevertheless." Tash said, facing the floor.

"What a way to spend your dad's birthday." Hal added.

"I've done my speech anyway. I better get to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I need to pay my siblings a visit whilst it lasts."

**And those were last words that Tash and Roy ****_ever_**** said to each other... **

**Lol, I'm joking! Just a heads up here, this story will probably be a bit more centered around Natasha and Roy (well, for a superhero shipping, I guess) so, just a little side note there!**

**Also, the next chapter will have more of a Marvel mix in there, so shh! Be warned.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and you follow my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! **

**Happy Reading, guys! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**~Natasha's POV~**

**New York City**

**July 6, 8:24 EDT**

"Ew, school sucks. Can I just skip today and go for the rest of the week? Monday is the crappiest day of the week!" Kat complained to me as it dropped her, Alex and Brittany to school.

"Hey, nobody's disagreeing with you, but yet they still go. They still wanna get jobs. I suggest you start doing the same instead of shoving people's heads down bathroom stalls and stealing their lunch money." I say, seeing them off through my car window.

"Oh whatever Miss Smarty-pants. Just 'cause you don't get to go to school doesn't mean you have to rub it in." Kat shoots back.

"Just 'cause you're a lot prettier than most girls doesn't mean you have to rub it in, either. Especially by putting weird things in their food whilst they're not looking and hanging freshmen from their locker doors."

Kat then put up the finger at me and mouthed 'f**k you' to go with it.

"Yeah, real charming Kat. I'm sure Dad would be real proud if he knew that he had a daughter like you."

"Shut up! Go take a hike in Central Park or something! You and your expensive car!" She then turns away and storms up the steps to everyone's doom (the school building).

"I love you too." I say weakly as my earpiece starts buzzing.

"Hello?" I say, driving off, being mindful of traffic around me. Hey, New York traffic is different to Coast City traffic okay?

"Natasha no. 2?" It was the voice of Agent Coulson.

"Yeah, what's up?" He gets used to me speaking informally. It's the 21st century.

"Are you and your siblings planning on going to Mount Justice later on this evening?"

"Um... I was actually gonna go there now via the nearest zeta tube, but... If I have another mission to do for S.H.I.E.L.D then I'm all for it-"

"No, no. You're fine. Director Fury just wanted to know if your roster was clear for any stakeouts in Central Park, since you're already in NYC."

"Oh, yeah, sure I can. I don't have to go to the Cave now. I can do a stakeout. My sister said for me to go take a hike in Central Park anyway. And to bring my expensive car with me."

"Good. Now contact me when you're at the Park. I'll give you the details there. Coulson out."

"What am I even looking for anyways?" I say to myself as I beep my horn at a slow driver.

**New York City**

**July 6, 9:06 EDT**

"Okay, Coulson. Who's the person I'm looking for?"

"Oh, I never said anything about a person."

"Wait, what? Then what am I watching?"

"The scenery." He said simply, as I looked dumbfounded.

"I-I'm sorry... What did you just say?"

"The _scenery_. You know, the trees, the grass, all the itty-bitty flowers. And of course, the hidden land-mine that's underneath the riverbed of the Central Park Bridge."

As he said that, my mouth was literally hanging open: there is a frickin' _land-mine _in Central Park! Wtf?

"Coulson, why on earth am I on this mission!? Why not a trained professional or something? Why me? Is this another one of Fury's stupid apt. tests? Because I'm NOT up for it!"

"Well, why not? You wanted to become part of S.H.I.E.L.D if you didn't get into the Justice League."

"Yeah well, none of us know that yet!"

"Hey, Superman would be very pleased to have a member of the Justice League save a park from a land-mine."

I just sat there in disbelief as I see innocent families cross over that goddamn bridge.

"Well, do you have any idea how to disarm it? And _don't_ tell me I have to figure it out myself! I'm not _that_ smart!"

"Really? You're not even smart enough to get into Harvard?"

Oh. No. He. Didn't.

Closing my eyes in frustration, I finally give in to his orders.

"Fine. But just so you know, I only got into Yale instead of Harvard because of one _stupid-ass_ exam."

"Oh really? What subject?"

"It was history."

"Well, if only your father could've been there to help you. He is from the 1940's."

"Can you just stop with the father talk? If my dad was here, a lot of things wouldn't have happened!"

"Like failing your exam?"

"You know what? I think I might actually disarm this by myself. I don't need your help."

And that was that. I hung up on Coulson and got to work.

**~Kat's POV~**

**New York**

**July 6, 12:28 EDT**

Oh my god. There is only 2 minutes until class is over. LUNCH! Okay, my therapist said for me to go to the library (ew...) and do my science homework. Pfft! Bitch please! I'd rather go sit with girls that eat their feelings then go study for an exam.

Then after lunch, I have Health class and after that I have... Ugh, History. I get A's every time! I don't have to sit in class for this! But still, if I wanna keep my place as head cheerleader... I guess I better do what I'm told.

"Katrina! Will you please see me after class?" Oh crap. My teacher's just gotta hate, doesn't she?

"But Miss, I-"

"No excuses Kat."

I groaned in my chair as the clock striked 12:30. Me and my teacher waited until everyone else piled out of class, my brother giving me a look saying 'Ooh, what did you do now?'.

Hahaha-dick.

"Come on, Miss. I need to go to the library to go study." I said, acting all bored.

"Katrina, your family is in danger." My teacher said in a serious tone. What is she talking about? My family is perfectly fine! Plus, who is she to talk? She's a Maths teacher for god's sake!

"E-excuse me? What do you mean, 'my family is in danger'? Wha-you're a high school teacher! What else are you? A part-time fortune teller that makes $2 an hour on the side!?" I say, now standing up.

"I think it's time you know now." She said, standing up as well.

"Know what? That you sound really crazy right now, I might as well tell the princip-"

And I never got to finish my sentence as my math teacher shape-shifted into Mystique.

**~Brittany's POV~**

"Joseph and Brittany Summer, please report to the principal's office immediately." That was the school's loudspeaker.

I quickly looked up from doing my work as I hear everyone in my class go 'Oooooh'.

"Brittany, you better go. Just email me your essay." My teacher said. He always gives me something to do, whether it's finishing off my work or starting a whole new assignment. It's not fair.

"Yes sir." I quickly gather all my books into my bag and avoid everyone's stares and whispers as I walk out of the room.

I figured I should quickly go to my locker and get all my books for homework. I can't just rock up at S.H.I.E.L.D with no work to do.

"Hey, Brittany! What's going on? I thought we're supposed to go to the principal's office? What are you doing here?" It was Joe. Wearing his letterman jacket and a pair of Converse. Nice. Carrying only one book. Nice. I wonder how he gets through the day with only one book.

"Yeah, I need homework to do. If I don't have any homework to do, it screws up my whole daily schedule." I say, quickly shoving more books into my bag and shutting my locker.

"You're weird."

"Whatever, let's go."

Me and Joe quickly make our way to the principal's office, to find our principal and Kat sitting down, facing us as we walk in.

"Joseph, Brittany; please take a seat." Said our principal.

We both take our assigned seats as I look over at Joe who's giving Kat a 'What the heck is going? Whatever we did, you take the blame for it' look.

As if knowing what inside Joe's head, our principal starts taking.

"Why I wanted you to come here, is so that I could tell you what's going on." And right then and there, our principal had magically shape-shifted into none other than Mystique.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Joe.

"God, do you ever listen? She just said-" I started, but Mystique cut me off as she continued speaking.

"Quiet Brittany. He has a right to ask questions." Me and Joe start making faces at each other then we got told to stop.

For a while Mystique stayed silent. The awkwardness level was up to about 8/10 at the rate of silence that was in the room.

Joe started,"Um-"

"Sh!" Wow. That was the first thing that came out of Kat's mouth ever since we got here.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about where you're going to go after I tell you this."

Joe and I still looking extremely confused.

"Ah yes. Mount Justice is where you'll be safe enough to go."

"I'm sorry, wha-" I started.

"Shut up!" Kat scolded.

"Okay. Here's the plan." Finally, oh my god! "First off, your family is in danger. Which means that you cannot reside at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters anymore. You're going to have to either stay at Mount Justice or think of some other place for you to stay. In the mean time, the Cave is the best solution to your problem." Mystique explained.

Honestly, I didn't know what to say. And how come Kat was the first one to know about this? I guess, she is the oldest out of me, her and Joe, so...

"Great. When do we leave?" Joe said, as if nothing that Mystique said had gotten into that thick head of his.

"ASAP. It shouldn't take long to zeta your way back to DC and collect all your belongings to the Cave. Black Canary and Red Tornado will be waiting there for you." Mystique continued.

We all just sort of sat there in silence again. Except this time it wasn't as awkward. It was everyone thinking at the same time that made the air around us clearer. We all knew what we had to do, so we couldn't waste time any longer.

**~Natasha's POV~**

**Washington DC**

**July 6, 15:18 EDT**

"Okay Fury. I did my little 'land-mine' so-called stake out. What's my next agenda?" I say as I walk into Director Fury's office.

"Moving into a new home." Said Fury as I almost drop my phone.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that all of your luggage and precious belongings are at Mount Justice and that is going to be your new home."

"But, why? I never lived here. I live in Coast City with Hal Jordan being my active guardian." I argued.

"Well, he convinced himself to send you off. I know, it must be heartbreaking to be separated from your mentor, but it's just how it is."

It was like time had just suddenly stopped. No dog fighting at Ferris Air? No going to the gym on Saturdays? What sort of life is that?

"If-if that's what must be done..." I thought about it for a quick second before giving my full answer. "Then let it be done."

This must only mean one thing:

I'm gonna have to join Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash's stupid team.

**End of the chapter! I hope you guys like this one, I definitely enjoyed writing it better than my other ones. I'm going to have to make this FanFic rated T due to all the 'language' that is being used.**

**So, I hope that you don't forget about my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER!**

**Happy Reading! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Joe's POV~**

**Mount Justice**

**July 8, 8:04 EDT**

"So... I guess this is home now..." Kat said as me, her, Brittany and Tash stand around the galley in the recreational part of Mount Justice.

"Cool." Kat finished. Of course, she was eating something at a time like this.

How are we gonna get to school, which I might add; is all the way in New York? It was hard enough getting there via zeta tube all the way from Washington DC, but from New England?

Suddenly, Black Canary and Red Tornado walk in.

"Welcome to Mount Justice. The others should be here at any moment." Red Tornado greets.

Suddenly, the computer starts recognising people: "Recognised; Batman - 02, Flash - 04, Hawkman - 09, Captain Marvel - 15. Robin - B01, Aqualad - B02, Kid Flash - B03, Superboy - B04."

"Wow, that's a mouthful." Said Kat.

"Come on. Let's go see the others." Black Canary instructed.

We all walked into the main center to find exactly whom we were expecting. Then we got down to business.

"For this new 'covert team', the League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason why we have these big targets on our chests." Flash explained.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman followed on.

"And the five of you, along with an extra four, will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool! Wait. Five including another four members? Who's the ninth...or fifth?" Said Robin, doing the maths in his head.

Suddenly, the computer recognises another two people: "Recognised; Martian Manhunter - 07. Miss Martian - B05."

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian." Batman explained.

Miss Martian stepped forward as everyone observed her. Apparently, it took Kid Flash only 1.2 seconds to do that since he zoomed straight up to her and started introducing everyone.

"Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M!" Robin called over.

Superboy walked to the rest of us (he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, so he was busy staring at things) as Miss Martian suddenly shape-shifted her shirt colour to the same black as Superboy's.

"I like your t-shirt." She said, giving him a smile as his face stays straight.

Damn, things are gonna get interesting around here.

**~Natasha's POV~**

**Mount Justice**

**July 18, 11:16 EDT**

Guess what? My siblings have to go to Happy Harbour for school. And another thing: I have to go too. Ugh. I've already gotten into a college, I don't really see the need of still having to go to high school.

But, Black Canary says I should finish high school or try to get into Harvard a second time.

Kat's all pissed that she has to make an attempt at gaining dominance by being a head cheerleader again, Joe's pissed because he won't be able to see his girlfriend anymore, but it's Brittany that seems to be happy about the move.

I guess, she didn't have very many friends at Midtown either. She reckons that she could use a fresh start and make up a cool cover story as to how she got epilepsy. I thought it was just a bit strange but, she seems to know what she's doing.

Anyways, today the two twerps are coming to the Cave (Kid Flash and Robin) so I've decided to make other plans. It involves the strategy called 'begging Hal to take me back to Coast City'.

I mean, although this place practically has everything that the average superhero needs to survive, it still didn't feel like home. Especially when you have to share it with Superboy and Miss Martian.

"Recognised; Robin - B01, Kid Flash - B03." And that's my cue.

I walk out into the main training centre to find Aqualad already having contacted Red Tornado as Tweedledum and Tweedledee make their way to their third wheel.

"Hey, where are you going?" Oh KF. He'll never learn when it's time to mind his own business.

"Narnia." I answer back.

"Really." He said in a 'seriously, that's your answer?' tone.

"Whatever. I'm going to Coast City. I don't think I can spend another minute in this place. I'm starting to have anxiety issues."

And I leave them in bewilderment as I continue operation 'Narnia'.

**~Brittany's POV~**

I walk into the main training centre to find the golden trio.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Red Tornado's about to arrive! Hopefully with a mission! C'mon!" Robin said. And out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

The rest of the Team (excluding Tash, the party pooper) met us outside to go greet Red Tornado. All of us being eager for some action around this joint, we hustle Red Tornado and ask if he's gonna give us a mission anytime soon.

"Mission _assignments_ are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado said.

"But it's been over a week now..." Robin said, his words drowned by his excitement slowly dying from the news he was getting. He was still making contact with my hand by the way. I would tell him to let go, but I just want him to realise his own faults.

"You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." Red Torando continued.

"This team is not a social club." Said Aqualad.

"No. But I am told social interaction is an important team-building excersize. Perhaps you can keep busyby familiarising yourselves with the cave." And those were his final words as he disappeared through the mountain's doorway.

Oh my god _finally_, Robin let go of my hand. He seemed to realise his fault after all.

We all go back into the Cave.

"So... What do we do now?" Asked Kat, her hands inside her front pockets of her sweater.

"Um... Me and Superboy can play tour guides?" Miss Martian suggested. Seriously, has she forgotten _already_ that other people live here too?

"Or Brittany, Joe and Kat could, if they want?"

Oh. Looks like she did remember.

"Well, count me out." Sheesh, Superboy has the attitude of an old grandpa. Someone needs to cheer him up a little bit.

"Um...okay." Miss Martian agreed.

Wow. We haven't even gone 5 minutes into the tour and it's already _this_ awkward.

As Miss Martian took the lead of the 'tour', Superboy starts to use his super senses. And frankly, my spider-sense could sense it too.

Superboy sniffed the air. "I smell smoke."

I do the same. "So do I."

Suddenly, Miss M gasps in surprise.

"My cookies!"

Oh. That was it? Well, they're most likely gonna be charcoal black if _Superboy_ could smell 'em.

Miss M quickly flies away into the kitchen and uses her telekinetic powers to open the oven and pull out the tray of cookies.

It took the rest of us even longer to get there because we had to run.

"Oh no." Miss M sulked. Wow, she'd make a great actress at the rate she's going. Hey, I'm not trying to be mean or rude okay? I'm just stating some facts.

"I'm sure they would've tasted great." Said Aqualad.

"Well... _He_ doesn't seem to mind." Robin pointed out Wally eating one of the burnt cookies.

"Anyways..." Kat said, interrupting what KF was about to say but didn't get the chance. "Miss M, have you thought of a new Earth name yet?"

"Yes, actually. My real name is M'gann M'orzz. The earth translation would be Megan. What are your names?"

"Oh. My apologies. My name is Kaulder'ahm, but my friends just call me Kaulder." Said Aqualad.

"The name's Wally. Wally West. See, I like telling people my name, unlike Mr. Dark-glasses over here. Batman doesn't like him telling his secret identity to other people." Intercepted Kid Flash gesturing towards Robin.

"Well, my name's Katrina but everyone calls me Kat and that thing over there is my twin brother Joseph, but just call him Joe and this here, is my little sister Brittany." Kat explains gesturing to each of us.

"Hey, just asking; why do you wear sunglasses all the time? Do you like, have something going on with sun or somethin'..." Wally asked me. Honestly, I can't go one day without somebody mentioning my sunglasses.

"Why on earth would I tell _you?_"

"I-I was just asking." He said putting his hands up.

"Whatever."

Then all of a sudden, Superboy has a great big outburst and says: "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Um..." I started to say but then something got into my head as well.

_[What's wrong? I- I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.] _It was M'gann.

"Well, we're not on Mars!" Kat exclaimed as Joe tries to gently sit her down in the next room.

"M'gann stop! Things are different here on Earth. Here, your powers can lead up to an extreme invasion of privacy!" Said Kaulder.

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally said.

"I-I didn't mean to..." M'gann started.

"Just... Stay... Out!" And Superboy went into the next room as well.

"Well, that blew up as planned." I said we didn't know what to do next.

**End of the chapter! I know, this chapter is a bit short but I needed to update something right?... Right?**

**Anyways, please don't forget my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! **

**Note: Also, thank you to the people that reviewed, I really appreciate it! Keep at it, even if it is a PM, keep at it!**

**Happy Reading! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**~Robin's POV~**

Damn. It was super awkward in there, thanks to Superboy.

Man, I hope I didn't freak Brittany out by taking her hand. I was just really excited for a mission... And then that moment passed.

Then all of a sudden, Megan came up with an idea that would hopefully pass the time.

She then leads us out into the hallway (Kat and Joe come along as well), but Superboy had stayed in the living room, sitting on the couch. Megan managed to urge him to come.

She brings us all into the hangar, and all we find is compact-in-size space shuttle.

"This is my Martian Bio-Ship." She explained as we all observed it. To be honest, it wasn't exactly the best space shuttle I've seen before...

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." Wally continued flirting. Yeah, he was doing that ever since he first met Megan. It's kinda really annoying.

"That's because it's at rest, silly." And then all of a sudden, the cute little compact ship that we saw, shape-shifted into probably one of the most alien-tech ships I have ever seen. I was definitely feeling something other than whelmed.

She then walks up to it, making a ramp to walk up. "Well, are you coming?" She asked. We all agree to go aboard but also with some mild hesitation.

"Take a seat." Seven seats appear and safety straps strap themselves on as soon as we sat down.

"Woah... This is trippy." Says Kat as she stares at all the buttons and levers.

I spot Brittany sitting at the front next to her brother as they both start admiring all the Martian technology. I wonder how she could ever have been bullied and made fun of when she looks completely normal. Well, at this angle. In an alien ship.

"This is amazing." I say, attempting to get Brittany's attention.

"She sure is." Said Wally, whilst staring at Megan. Megan then suddenly looks at Wally in confusion as he attempts at fixing his error. "I-I meant the ship! Because, as you know all ships are a 'she'."

"Wally." Kat said.

"Yeah?"

"Just do us all a favour and shut up."

"No!"

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Guys!" Exclaimed Brittany over Kat and Wally's bickering."The aim of today was supposed to be building a team right?"

"Yeah so?" Joe asked.

"So, we have to start acting like one!"

And so we all remained silent and thought about what Britt said. Until...

**~Third Person's POV~**

All of a sudden, Red Tornado contacted the group of heroes to tell them that there has been a series of disruptive events going in Happy Harbour.

Miss Martian puts the Bio-Ship into camouflage mode as they approach the town.

"Hm... I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." Said Robin.

"Well, a fire brought you to Superboy." Megan obliged.

The Team suddenly got caught inside of an unexpected miniature tornado, as they keep circling around until Megan gets the Bio-Ship out of its orbit.

Everyone got out of the Bio-Ship and were ready to kick some ass (in street clothes).

Kid Flash got out his goggles. Brittany pulled off her two sweatbands and on each wrist were her web-slingers. Kat went along as well and unraveled her whip from the waistband of her jeans where her belt should've gone.

"Hey Robin, are tornados common in New England - wait, where did he go?" Said Aqualad.

Robin just disappeared. Poof.

"You know, you could ask _me_ as well. I ace geography too. And no, they're not common in New England." Answered Brittany.

Meanwhile, Robin's in the warehouse where he encountered the villain first.

The rest of the Team find him battling some sort of android as Robin gets thrown around by it.

"Who's your new friend?" Exclaimed Aqualad to Robin.

"Didn't catch his name!" Answered Robin, as he dodges yet again, another attack.

"Oh, my apologies. The name's Mr. Twister!" The android said as he raises himself into the air by creating two new tornadoes.

Kat then somersaults onto a thin beam (whilst wearing high heeled boots. How badass is that?) and balances her way towards Mr. Twister and whips him across his metal face. But he just doesn't like giving up and so he whacks her back across the face and she lands on the ground, hissing.

Brittany then has a go and starts by crawling along the ceiling and attacking him from above. It apparently didn't surprise him any less because she just got thrown across the warehouse.

Of course, Joseph actually causes some damage because he's Havok. He shoots one big laser beam at Mr. Twister, burning a circular hole in his shirt, revealing a round, metal plate on his torso. With an American emblem on it. What a coincidence.

Everyone had their goes at Mr. Twister but so far were unsuccessful. Even Superboy.

Mr. Twister then exits the warehouse and flies outside to where Kid Flash had fallen.

After a bit, everyone wakes up and rejoins the fight as Robin tries to take him on again, this time with Kid Flash.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children." Taunted Mr. Twister.

"We're not children!" Robin shouts.

"Objectively, you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well, we'll try to make you feel more _turbed!_" Argued Robin.

"Stop trying to have a verbal fight with the android and start doing the physical!" Brittany appeared next to Robin alongside KF.

As the others appeared and Mr. Twisted had set an attack on them for calling him Red Tornado, they all start to rival against each other. Well, mainly Kat and Superboy, or Superboy and Miss Martian...

"You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!" Superboy blew up to M'gann.

"Hey! You're one to talk, 'clone from Cadmus'! Could you have assumed any better?" Kat interfered.

"It-it was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened to her." Robin said, earning a disappointed look from Brittany.

"It wasn't her fault! Heck, even I could've made that mistake! But would you have blamed me for making it? No! Because you're all just _that_ racist towards aliens." Brittany argued.

"She didn't do it on purpose." Aqualad said.

"You are pretty inexperienced Megan. Just hit the showers. We'll take it from here." Said Wally, surprisingly.

Then it was again, Superboy's turn: "Stay out of our way!"

Then Superboy pounds away, Wally speeds away and the rest except for Aqualad run towards the rest of the chaos.

"I- I was just trying to be part of the team." M'gann said weakly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure we have a team." Answered Aqualad sympathetically.

**~Natasha's POV~**

**Coast City**

**July 18, 13:02 EDT**

"Hal, you have _got_ to let me stay in Coast City. I still have a life here that I wasn't ready to leave!" I argued with Hal. I've ranting on and on for the past 25 minutes on why Hal should bring me back to my _real_ home.

"Tash, you gotta get a grip on yourself! You live somewhere else now. I don't think my apartment's looked this big before!"

"Yeah. Because you renovated it genius! I need you to renovate it back!"

"Why don't you just find your own apartment then?"

"Because!-" Woah. Was I actually lost for words?

"Because what, hm? Is it because you can't take care of yourself, you can't pay your own rent... What is it?"

"Hold that thought. I need to check on something." And that, I left the building. Leaving Hal there speechless and has a look on his face meaning 'what the frick just happened?'.

Well, if you're wondering where I'm going, it's somewhere that is really important to my situation right now.

I'm on my way to Star City.

**Woah, cliff-hanger! (Sort of, I don't know!) Okay, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, if you did, please give it a review! If you didn't, please give it a review! Also, thanks for all the reviews, I really do appreciate the advice :)**

**Also, for those of you who are a bit confuzzled, I realise that there are other versions of Spider-Girl in Marvel Comics, but you know, I actually came up with Brittany way before I actually knew that Spider-Girl existed. So, this is just my version of her.**

**Note: I've decided to make Tash have a serious problem for the future, but that doesn't happen until later on, so shh! Just letting you know so you can get prepared! :o**

**Anyways, please contribute to my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER!**

**And Happy Reading! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**~Natasha's POV~**

**Star City**

**July 18, 18:23 PDT**

I hesitantly made my way to Queen Industries, assuming that Green Arrow would be there, or at least Black Canary. I wouldn't expect Roy to be there. But yet, he's still the person I'm looking for.

I quickly look around to check if anyone was watching me, as I enter the building. All I see are women, retro furniture, and retro everything. Man, Oliver Queen really does live his life the good way.

I make my way to the top floor by using the elevator. I push the 'up' button as the elevator comes. It came quicker than I intended, so the industry mustn't be very busy today. I pressed the top floor button, and as the doors were closing, somebody quickly put their hands through the gap (the elevator doors must've had motion sensors or something) and quickly got in as the doors finally shut.

Not really paying attention to who the person was (Kat wouldn't stop texting me on how posses she was at Superboy about their little encounter against Mr. Twister), I turned to look at the person and then turned back to my phone - I then had to look again because who I saw was not the person I actually expected to be here: it was Roy.

"Oh, Roy. I uh-er-eh-um-" I stuttered as he had that look on his face saying 'spit it out already'. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, to be quite honest, I was actually looking for you."

"I would say the same thing, but I went to your apartment instead of here."

"Really? I was just there a few hours ago. I then decided to go look for you."

"Okay. What did you want me for?"

"I wanted to ask you if you had any information on why my family's in danger. And it's not just an excuse for me to move out of Mount Justice."

"Well, if I told you, what's in it for me?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Dead serious."

I just hope this wasn't leading to anything that wasn't planned.

As I thought about his offer, I thought about all the good things that could happen if I found out that I could fix both my family and home problems. And, possibly personal problems.

"Fine. Whatever you want. I just want my life back."

"We'll discuss it when we get to the penthouse, which should be right about...now." And he was right. As I got into the penthouse, I immediately thought, _this guy has an awesome foster dad. I don't see why he'd ever wanna let go of his mentor. _

"Sweet. But doesn't GA live here? He oughta know that you're here." I say as Roy takes me to the open winery.

"What GA doesn't know, won't kill him." And as he said that, he got a corkscrew and and I unbottled an old looking bottle of wine and got out two glasses.

"Would you like a drink?" He said, already pouring wine into the glasses anyway.

"You're _really_ offering me alcohol?" I say, as he hands me a glass.

"Again, what GA doesn't know, won't hurt him."

And at that, we clinked our glasses, as he began telling me the information that he knew.

**~Brittany's POV~**

**Mount Justice**

**July 18, 18:54 EDT**

"JOSEPH SUMMER!"

Yep, that sounded very much like Kat.

She had just got out of the shower, wearing only a towel, whilst her bright blonde hair has gone dark from all the water, which I might add; is now dripping water all over the floor.

"Joe I swear, if you do not stop changing the water temperature to cold instead of hot, your well-earned football championship trophy will CEASE TO EXIST!" And after that, she stormed back to her room, slamming the door hard, so that everyone can hear.

I then catch a glimpse of Joe and Wally run around the corner.

"What's _her_ problem?" Asked Superboy.

"Three words: Wally. And. Joe." And I quickly turn around the corner, ignoring Superboy's question as I go the hunt for the two pranksters.

It seems that they know that I'm following them, since I ran in the direction that they went.

I continue running down all the different hallways (how many are there, anyways?) and not really having a sense of direction - BAM! I ran into somebody.

And that somebody was Robin.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I wasn't concentrating on where I was going, I-" I was seriously speaking gibberish.

"Brittany, it's okay. It should be my fault, since I'm still here." Said Robin, as he helped me up.

"Thanks. Well, I sorta thought that you would be in the Batcave, or somewhere...not here." I said, brushing off my clothes.

"Anyways, was that Kat, that I heard yell out Joe's full name?"

"Er...yeah. Embarrassing, I know. My family's weird-"

"Oh no, no, no. I didn't mean it to come out like that, it's just; that girl can yell. And I mean really _yell_."

"Oh." I say. Aw man, why does it always have to become so frickin' awkward between me and Robin? Why can't we just be normal friends? Well, I guess nobody on this team can be classified as normal. Not even Robin.

**~Third Person's POV~**

**Star City**

**July 18, 20:01 PDT**

"So, what you're saying, is that Starro is the danger that my family is to be protected from?" Tash said. She's already been through her third glass of wine.

"Well, Starro's main captives are supposed to be the Green Lanterns of Earth. They wanna try and brainwash you, so that later on, he can invade Oa and destroy each member, one by one of the Guardians." Said Roy, having had two glasses.

The two of them were already hitting the drunken stage, Roy who's trying very hard to see things clearly and not so much in a blur.

He then turns on some music and Tash starts her end of the bargain: by giving Roy a lap dance. As he sits on the couch, Tash takes off her shirt, revealing a black-lace bra, and starts kissing Roy. He kissed her back very passionately and ran his fingers through her hair.

I think you know how the rest of the night went.

**~Kat's POV~**

**Washington DC**

**June 19, 9:43 EST**

"Dad, I just want you to know, that I really do want you to be part of this family and that I hope you think it's not too bizarre, for that 1940's brain of yours.

"I just hope that, when you do wake up from your frozen state, is that you never forget the good soldier that you promised to be. Yeah, I know about that. Don't become a thick-headed gym junkie like these 21st century douche bags.

"They'll never be as good a man as you. I know, I have made many mistakes myself. Some are just too frickin' ridiculous to even mention out-loud. But it's just me, I'm pretty sure you made some big ones as well.

"Like when you crashed the plane into the ocean. None of us four kids would be here, today. You would be dead, and we would be really, devastatingly old. To be quite honest, you still look like the hero you were back in WWII. I'm still hoping that scientists come up with some anti-ageing method real soon."

I paused for a moment, being really lost for words. Then Black Widow and Agent Coulson come into the room.

"You confessed enough to your frozen father yet? Or you still trying to confess all your American sins to a true-blue American?" Said Black Widow.

"Haha, very funny. And yeah, I'm better off not saying another word. If I do, it'll probably be just another rant for him to get unfrozen quicker. And I still wish that would happen, if S.H.I.E.L.D would let it."

"We're still very sorry for the inconvenience, Kat. But it's a few more months until next year. Then, you'll be guaranteed to have your daddy back." Answered Coulson as I squinted my eyes at him.

I slowly walk outside of the testing room and sit out in the hallway. I know I should be at Mount Justice right now, but whenever I'm having a hard time at some point in my useless life, I have something that I can go to. Or somebody, whatever.

All I want to say, is that I know that my dad absolutely detested bullies. And I'm _trying_ to change my bitchy ways, even though everyone knows that it is very impossible for me to do so. I just don't wanna be a disappointment to him when he wakes up.

**End of the chapter! Now, this really wasn't one of my best chapters, but I hope you guys tried to enjoy it anyway. So, please, if you want to request any other characters that you'd like to read (no, Captain America does not count, he's frozen) and I will try and make them interact with my storyline.**

**So, I know my chapters are getting really short. It's because I'm starting to get less time to write them. But, I WILL keep on updating until this story is over! (And you guys can read the second part!)**

**Anyways, please do the required procedure for my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER!**

**Happy Reading! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**~Superboy's POV~**

**Caribbean Sea**

**July 22, 20:08 ECT**

We all are sitting inside the Bio-Ship as I reminisce the mission details assigned to us by Batman. He told us that the island Santa Prisca, the world-wide producer of the illegal super steroid Venom, has ceases all shipping of the drug, despite the fact that the facility seems to be producing the steroid at full capacity.

Well, all that went through my head, would be what Kat would say out loud: _what a load of bullcrap_. Hey, it's Kat's words, not mine.

Our assignment; is to infiltrate the prison, figure out what's going on, and report back to the League. That's it. If the League feels that they need to intervene they will.

Then, the battle of being the Team leader broke out. Of course, I just wanted to stay out of the leadership zone, because I knew that is would never make a good leader (besides, leadership is more of a Superman thing) and I would be facing the odds of Robin, Wally, Joe, Brittany and of course, Kat. Aqualad and Miss Martian weren't feeling too up to the leadership thing either and Tash wasn't even on the mission.

"We are nearing Santa Prisca. Aqualad, get ready." Said M'gann as, like she said, we were nearing the island.

Aqualad then activates his Stealth-tech and the Bio-Ship enters camouflage mode. He dives into the water and goes on to do his job, which is patching heat and motion sensors. He then gives us the order to move in.

I watch as everyone else gets ready into stealth-mode. Basically, it was just Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Havok and Spider-Girl that had to. Robin and Cat Girl were already set.

Wally touched his chest and his whole outfit went black, except for the red lightning bolt in the middle of his chest.

"Like the new outfit, babe?" Wally said, aiming his flirt at M'gann. Like Kat would say, 'this guy is really starting to piss me off'. I also need to keep in mind that Kat is a very bad influence.

"No. It looks ugly." Shooted Kat as Brittany cracked up laughing. She was also very good at making quick insults.

"Impressive." And M'gann shape-shifted her outfit as well so that she was wearing all black, along with the Martian cross at the front.

"Woah..." Wally deserves to let himself be outshines by a female protégé.

For Joe's, he just had a full on spandex body suit with a big target on his chest (I'll just add that the target is an American based one from Captain America's shield), yet he still made wearing spandex look cool.

As for Brittany's, hers was the same spider outfit she wears all the time, but it's just black and blue.

"How come your suit's not just black?" Asked Wally.

"I don't wanna look like Venom. You guys would worry too much if I was a villain or not." She answered.

"Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech." Wally pointed out that I was just wearing my normal outfit.

"No capes, no tights. No offense." I say, feeling no sense of jealousy as I look at the others all wearing their ridiculous looking costumes.

"Well, it totally works for you. In that you can totally do good work in those clothes." Said M'gann, quickly turning away. I don't know what type of feelings I had right now, but I felt really nervous whenever I was around M'gann.

"Okay, now that we've all finished admiring our new fashion statements, can we just get this mission over and done with? All this is, is just coming and going. So can we do this properly?" Kat said. I think she was just trying to sound smart for the Team's leadership role.

"Alright. Everyone, grab one." Miss M said as she morphs hook-lines from the Bio-Ship's ceiling. "We'll be landing."

**~Brittany's POV~**

It was time for us to disembark from the ship. I hooked myself to one of the lines and we all went through the bottom of the Bio-Ship. As we got to the safety of land, we quickly had to jump out of the way so that Superboy could make a really big crater in the middle of the landing. He can be a real help sometimes but most times, he just a pain in the butt.

"See? Told you I didn't need a line." He said as he balls his hands into fists, looking like he's just about ready to beat up a whole hoard of bad guys.

"And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the 'covert' statistic of this mission." Robin said. God, does he ever stop being such a smart-ass? Like, ever? Not once during a mission?

Just then, all of a sudden, my spider-sensor is tingling like crazy. I start to hear people talking. It was a big group of people, too.

"Did you hear that?" I ask everyone else, but Superboy seems to be the only one that heard it too.

"Yeah. It's coming from not so far away." He answered.

"Uh, I can't hear anything... Wait! Is this a super-hearing thing?" Wally asked, becoming really energetic.

"You do have great ears." Said Megan. I could it was meant for Superboy because I can't imagine Miss Martian trying to flirt with a thirteen year old girl. That's just wrong, man.

"Okay, Rob, now what?" Wally said, but then realised that Robin had disappeared. "Man, I hate it when it when he does that!"

"Don't worry. Everyone hates it when he does that. It's his only way to actually find out if he has a team full of stupid idiots. I know this because it's something to do with the leadership thing. I was gonna do it, but he did it first." Everyone then started looking at Kat as if she was losing the plot. Honestly, being the Team's leader isn't much of my concern right now, seeming that I have no clue as to what we should do next.

And I definitely DON'T recommend voting Kat as being the Team's leader. Ever.

**~Third Person's POV~**

**Washington DC**

**July 22, 22:08 EST**

"What the heck are you using to unfreeze him, scalpels? You don't understand, my family needs our father, whether his personal intentions is to be one or not. To be quite honest, he doesn't really get a choice in the matter." It was Natasha. Summer, Natasha Summer.

She was busy arguing with Nick Fury whilst scientists and a few cryokinetic surgeons were slowly taking their pace as they were busy studying Steve Rogers' body. They had finally broken him out of the ice, but yet were still running on him.

"Natasha, please, all we're asking you to do here at S.H.I.E.L.D is to stay calm. We're speeding up the process as fast as we can, whilst also attempting to get his body temperature back to normal and get his heart rate at the right speed. And even so, it'll still be quite a few months until he'll wake up." Fury explained, trying to put Tash's worries at ease.

Her and Roy's fling the other night didn't make anything any better. She was still pissed that she couldn't move back to Coast City.

She sighed as she let Fury's words sink in. "Fine. But; you and S.H.I.E.L.D have until the end of this year to at least put him in a hospital ward or something. Anything that involves him being let out of this godforesaken room." And at that, she walked out, making her way to Mount Justice.

**Mount Justice**

**July 23, 10:01 EDT**

"Wow, how could you guys mess up a covert mission that badly?" Asked Tash, as the Team awaits Batman's arrival.

"Shut up Tash. You didn't even come. You were too busy with your new boyfriend, Speedy." Kat taunted.

"At least I have a boyfriend." Tash snapped back.

"Wait, you're actually being serious? You're going out with Roy? _Roy_, of all people!? The fuck?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Wait, wait. Natasha Harper... Roy Summer..." Kat then gasps in horror. "NO!"

"Kat, are you okay?" Asked Joe, looking at Kat as if she was an absolute nutcase.

"Well, anyways... Who's the new team leader, and - please don't say it's Kat, okay? I depended on you guys to make a wise choice."

"We all voted on Aqualad. He's gonna get the blame, hehehe." Brittany said, as she and Robin high-five each other.

Then suddenly, "Recognised; Batman - 02."

Batman then walks into the scene, as everyone makes one line, all facing Batman as they get ready for their lecture.

He started to berate the Team for the many failures that had occurred on the mission, but then congratulated them for their ability to adapt to a new plan and to have chosen a leader.

At the end of it, there was only one thing left to say, and it came from Kat,

"Without my help, you losers would still be on that island, but the only difference would be, is that your insides would be sold to Europe."

And at that, everyone wanted leave Kat alone, to suffer in her own mischievous, bitchy thoughts.

**End of the chapter! I hope that was a better chapter than the last one guys! Don't worry, I'm still gonna be updating everyday (which is the rate that I'm going in Australia, I don't know about you guys in other countries) and I will not stop until this story is over and I can get started on the next one.**

**So, if you will please do the following (my three R's): READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER!**

**Happy Reading! ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**~Miss Martian's POV~**

**Mount Justice**

**August 3, 13:06 EDT**

The rest of the Team (this time, including Tash) are the Cave, watching Aqualad and Wally play digital air-hockey as Superboy arrives.

"Recognised; Superboy - B04."

"H-hi Superboy. How was Metropolis?" I stutter, as Wally wins the game.

Superboy didn't bother answering and continued to walk off.

Suddenly, Black Canary and Uncle J'onn entered the Cave.

"Ahm. Ready for training, anyone?" Black Canary said.

"Black Canary. Uncle J'onn!" I run over to him an give him a big hug.

He put his hand on my shoulder as he said, "M'gann, I was - in the neighbourhood, so I thought I should see how you are adjusting."

"A few bumps, but... I'm learning." I say brightly.

"Well, that's all I can ask." He answered back.

Meanwhile, Black Canary stood in the middle of the center, eyeing Superboy as he had started to walk out.

"Stick around. Class is in session." Black Canary said, as everyone had formed a line facing her (except Superboy), but the only one who seemed to be doing something other than listening was Wally, who busy eating a banana.

"I consider it an honour to be your teacher, I'll throw a lot at you. After what I've learned from my own mentors." She said, as she grunted, pulling off her jacket. "And my own bruises."

"What happened?" I gasped in shock.

"The job." She said firmly. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. Now, I need a sparring partner."

At that, Wally reacts straight away to the offer. "Ooh yeah, right here. After this." He then makes a 'swish' noise as he threw away the banana peel. "I'll show you my moves." Does he ever get tired of showing off so much?

As he speeds up to Black Canary, he vastly blocks her move, but then doesn't see the next sweep of her leg, knocking him down. "Oww. It hurts so good."

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary continued.

Then Robin says, "Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?" He and Kat high-fived each other, and started giggling.

"Dude!" Wally said, Kat earning most of his glare.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-" Black Canary started, but then Superboy cut her off.

"Oh please. With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon. And this is a waste of my time."

"Oh shut up, Superboy. Keep your nostalgic uptight thoughts to yourself, 'cause no one wants to hear it. You can go shove it up someone else's-"

"Kat! He's alright, he just needs to come up the front and prove it _himself_." Says Black Canary, somehow still remaining calm even if she does have Kat in her training class.

I could tell just by looking at his face that he was actually trying to beat Black Canary. But sadly, he got beaten after a very quick kick to the gut, as he got knocked to the ground. I quickly gasped as I hoped he wasn't badly hurt.

"You're angry; that's good. But now you need to channel that anger into-"

But then Superboy reacted and got knocked to the ground again. I got really worried.

"Calm down M'gann, he's Superboy. It's not like he gonna die after _one_ spar with Canary." Kat scoffed as Robin kept stifling his giggling, supposedly intended towards Superboy.

Superboy then got up and said, "That's it. I'm done."

"Training is mandatory." Canary explained.

But just then, the computer got an emergency message onscreen from Batman.

"Batman to the Cave. Five hours ago, a new menace had attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying and duplicating the power and abilities of it's standing opponents. Arrow called in for reinforcements, which had been proved disastrous, as our for gained more and more power with each new combatant."

We were all watching the footage of the attacker fighting off memebers of the Justice League.

"Woah..." Wally muttered in awe. "One guy with the powers of the _entire League?_"

"In the end," Batman continued. "It took _eight_ Leaguers _four hours_ to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android?" Asked Robin. "W-who made it? T.O. Morrow?"

"It's a good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so." Informed Batman.

"The technology has the signature of... Professor Ivo." Said Uncle J'onn.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Said Aqualad.

"So we all thought." Black Canary answered. "Or hoped.

"What? Since when? What have I been missing this entire time?" Said Kat.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R Lab facilities located in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken.

"We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

Suddenly, Wally exclaims, "Yes! Roadtrip!"

"So now we take out your trash?" Intervened Superboy.

"You had something better to do?" Batman answered back.

Batman then sends the coordinates to the GPS'.

"Coordinates received. We are on our way." And that was the signal for us to get a move on.

As we all leave, I could distinctly hear Black Canary say to Superboy, "When you're ready, I'll be here."

I guess that was a sort-of-interesting training lesson.

**~Robin's POV~**

**Litchfield County**

**August 3, 20:08 EDT**

As soon as Batman gave the signal, we all rode our motorcycles to our given truck.

I went with Spider-Girl, Superboy and Green Lantern Girl, whilst Aqualad, Miss Martian, Cat Girl and Havok went towards the other one.

As we drove on after the trucks, Brittany and and Tash were in front of us, as I slowed down next to Superboy.

"Hey, if dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, if things are going wrong, they go right... Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Canary. And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super-strength?" He answered.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman - and, well - me."

He then revved his engine and sped straight up behind the truck.

**~Joe's POV~**

"Do you think Superboy's okay?" Megan asked, as the five of us drove in a pentagonal formation behind the trucks, Aqualad leading us. "I-I wasn't reading his mind, I swear, but anger flowed off him in waves."

"Pfft, I _surfed_ that wave. Just give him space. Me? Stick as close as you want." Wally said, driving right up close to Miss M.

Me and Kat were driving side by side, as Kat scoffed, "Ew. Quick, Joe. Say something annoying so I can get that crazy-ass image out of my head."

Then Aqualad answered to M'gann, "Superboy just needs time to cool off. A quiet mission will clear his head."

"Oh, thanks Captain Obvious." Kat quipped.

"Nobody asked you." Shot back Wally.

"Well I'm _sorry_, I can't help it if I'm right _here_."

And then all of a sudden, these weird looking robot-monkey things came out if nowhere, and attached themselves to our truck that we were following.

Aqualad then speaks through his comm., "Robin! Superboy! GLG! Spider-Girl! Our truck is under attack!"

**~Natasha's POV~**

"Kinda figured." Robin answered to Aqualad.

There were monkeys all over our truck. And thing is, they weren't even real. Although if they were real, I'd be even more worried than I already am.

I heard Superboy say, "I hate monkeys."

And that's when all shit got real.

**End of chapter! OMG, shit just got real! Nah, you guys are gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out how the battle went (although the TV episode basically says it all) so, yeah. I just really wanna get onto the Spitfire arguments, because I seem to find them more entertaining than coming up with ones between Kat and Wally. **

**Kat kinda has feuds with EVERYONE.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter and I will update very, very soon! **

**Three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! (Sorry, you guys are probably really bothered that I keep on reminding you about them)**

**Happy Reading, guys! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**~Brittany's POV~**

Holy _crap_.

There are literally _robot monkeys_ attacking us. What the hell?

"Robot monkeys!" Robin laughed. "Totally Ivo's tweak style."

"You don't say!" I exclaim.

"Oh, hey, hey, guys. Switch your rides into battle-mode." He said as he switched his and his motorcycle disassembled itself. Me and Tash did the same, but Superboy...

"No point." Yep. Knew he was gonna say that. And then he jump up onto the truck.

"Or not!" Robin finished.

He jumped on to the truck and kicked a monkey in the face. Superboy took off his helmet and whacked a monkey aside, breaking it into bits. Then he started breaking all the little monkeys apart, one by one.

Me and Tash on the other hand, were busy trying to fend off the monkeys on the side of the truck. Sheesh, these boys were slow.

I climbed on top of the roof to where Superboy was, to watch Superboy get his eyes lasered by one of the monkeys. Boy, he got pissed. The momentum of the truck had made Superboy fall off and onto the road.

Then of course, he managed jump all the way back. Because he's Superboy.

**~Wally's POV~**

Aqualad made the first attack on the chimps. Bad move, Aqualad. You just flicked them onto _us_.

"Oh my god Aqualad! Imma kill you after th-" Kat started, but then she screamed like a little girl. "Joe, get it off! It's in my hair!" Of course. The outrageous, fabulous and most 'silent' protégé yells for help. Again.

"Ew, no. Go deal with it yourself, bitch." Man, that guy should win a frickin' gold medal, 'cause the look on Kat's face was priceless.

I would've stopped and laughed at her, but duty calls and I had some robot monkeys to piss off.

I sped up and ran alongside the truck, as I kicked all the monkeys away, watching them get crushed under the wheels.

I then swing my way up onto the roof of the truck, and as I went up there, Miss Martian had, not two, but six arms. And the craziest part was, I didn't know whether I should've been turned on or not.

And then, one of the worst things happened: the android's parts got stolen by a bunch of robotic monkeys. You know what? I'm just gonna blame it all on Kat, because she always blames me for stupid crap I didn't do.

**~Natasha's POV~**

I was busy fighting off monkeys that we're making their way to the tyres of the truck, when Superboy had, I suppose, 'accidentally' knocked me off of the truck and got thrown onto the road. Frickin' thick-headed Kryptionians. They never know when to stop being dicks to their teammates.

Now thanks to Superboy 'accidentally' knocking me off the side, the monkeys had gotten to the tyres and made them flat with their 'cute little laser eyes'. Luckily, my back-up motorcycle was my power ring. Without that, I'm just a girl with super soldier-serum in my DNA.

Still could be a superhero right?

Anyways, I speed up with the truck on my make-shift motorcycle to hear Robin say to the driver, "Get out!" And they both go flying sideways into the fields, as the truck flips over on it's side and starts tumbling over, multiple times with Superboy still hanging on.

The truck stops flippin' out as the monkeys blast a whole through the door of the truck and take the android's body parts. Oh shit. We couldn't even keep frickin' bionic chimpanzees from stealing parts of a robot. We officially hit an all time low.

Robin then comes out from the field, holding an unconscious guard and letting him fall to onto the road.

I then hear Superboy flip the truck over and get up from the remains. And of course, what does a thick-headed Kryptonian do? He goes after the monkeys and leaves us all behind to make us do the work.

"Superboy!" Robin called after him.

**~Robin's POV~ **

As I watch Superboy go care-free after the monkeys, Aqualad speaks to me through my comm.

"Aqualad to Robin. Lost our cargo. Did y-"

I sighed. "It's gone. And so is our teammate."

"Oh _great_. Our strongest team member just has to go on and make it difficult for us to complete the mission." Brittany said.

"Oh, I'm not surprised. He's Kryptonian. He doesn't know any better." Said Tash, mocking her worry for Superboy.

**~Kaulder's POV~**

"Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We'll help you." I speak through to Superboy's comm.

"I don't need help! Don't want any!" And at that, all I got was silence.

"Superboy!" I spoke, but I got no answer.

"I think he ditched his comm." Spoke Robin.

"Su-per! Now we can't even track _him_." Complained Wally.

M'gann then attempted to read his mind. "... He's out of my telepathic range. If this Professor Ivo, if he is alive; he seems to be two steps ahead of us... Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves." I answered. "And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled."

"Well, that's a _great_ plan... Except for the part about us not knowing _where to look!_" Wally shouted.

Just then, Joe and Kat got our of the truck wreckage and Kat was, always the first one to strike.

"And YOU! This is _all your fault!_" Or not. Because this time, it was Wally.

Kat scoffed at his accusation. "_My_ fault? How was this _my_ fault? I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! You didn't do anything! That was _your_ fault!" Argued Wally.

"Hey! Back off my sister, cheetah-girl-" Joe started, but this nonsense has just got to stop.

"Enough! Can you guys just please, stop fighting for once? It would be doing us all a very good favour!" I shouted. Hm, that shut them up.

"Anyways, what were you going to say, Robin?"

"I was gonna say, 'or maybe not', but I just really wanted to hear Kat and Wally fight, so... Yeah, or maybe not." Robin answered.

**~Brittany's POV~**

Robin and I then go over to one of the broken monkeys on the road and I watch as Robin connects his tech into the monkey's hard drive.

"We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?"

A map then shows up on Robin's tech.

"Ha! The parts have GPS! The monkeys can track the signal; which means I can track them with the one I captured." He then looks over at me with that mischievous grin on his face. "Looks like both sides are converging on..." He then looks at me with a troubled look on his face. I knew that meant trouble, because he answered, "Gotham City."

"That far south? M'gann, Joe, Kat and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out." I could hear Kaulder answer.

I could tell that Wally would be speeding up to us right now.

"You guys coming, or you gonna stay until the others come? KF's on his way. I don't know about you, but if the parts are heading to Gotham, then I'm leaving ASAP." Robin said, with the broken monkey slung over his shoulder.

"Brittany, go with Robin. I'll need to collect some data for S.H.I.E.L.D from the remains of the other destroyed monkeys. Fury's decided to help with the Ivo situation and his rise from the dead. I'll wait for Kaulder and the rest to get here." Tash offered, but I'd didn't know what she was trying to do here. Purposefully putting me and Robin together? I sighed. It's complicated enough just thinking about what type of friendship me and him have.

"But, Tash-"

"Go. I'm in the middle of nowhere. It's not like Jeepers Creepers is gonna come snatch me from a field of corn." Tash answered.

"Alrighty then." Robin said as he activated his (now miniature) motorcycle as we both walk towards mine. "Definitely a disaster. Heavy on the dis."

**Teeheehee, I'm leaving you on the edge of suspense every time. Okay, this certain episode that my chapters are currently being written on, has a lot of fighting in it, so the next chapter will be the equivalence to a part 3 of this episode.**

**Anyways, I hope I didn't over do it, or frankly, under do it; and I hope you enjoyed reading this hella short chapter.**

**Don't forget my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER! **

**Take care, and Happy Reading guys! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**~Brittany's POV~**

The ride along the highway was mostly silent, maybe except for one or two shots at making a conversation, but I didn't make the task at hand get out of Robin's head. I mean, if it was my city that was gonna get attacked by Ivo's robot monkeys, then I would stay pretty grim too.

After about 45 minutes of driving, Wally came up to us and sped alongside.

"Huh. You changed too?" Robin said, being the first one to speak.

"You kidding?" Wally answered making a grossed out noise. "Ugh, I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered. Wait! Dude, they're at my school!" Robin answered, his voice in shock.

Frankly, I was in shock too. "Hehe. I wonder how many award trophies I'll see get burned."

"Haha. Very funny. But what if _your_ school was getting attacked by Ivo and his monkeys, how many trophies of yours would be destroyed?"

"About twelve. From my old school, of course. But from Happy Harbor... That's just too easy." I answer.

**~Superboy's POV~**

Damn it. This AMAZO guy, just threw me at a trophy cabinet. At a school. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking: Supes can't possibly be more banged up than he already is in the head. Hey, I'm still learning, right? But my objective for now is: destroy AMAZO before he destroys Gotham.

AMAZO then throws me into a wall of lockers, leaving a crater of broken locker doors and loose text book papers. What I then I spot, is what happens to be a girls' locker door with a poster of Superman and love hearts around him. I quickly punch it. Because I can.

I then throw a punch at AMAZO but he just keeps hitting me back and I go through another classroom. I make an attempt at taunting him.

"That... All you got?" I challenged weakly.

Then AMAZO does another superhero change over, "Access; Captain Atom." And his hand starts to light up with white, atomic power and blasts me through the laboratory wall, crashing into the gymnasium. He just had too much power.

I suddenly hear somebody slowly clapping to their amusement in the stands: it was Professor Ivo and sitting on either side of him were two of his robotic monkeys.

"I don't usually attend these things in person but," He giggled with his stupid laugh. "This was too good to miss."

I saw AMAZO approaching me, as I struggle to get up. He then says, "Access; Superman."

Me and him have a one-on-one battle, each of us throwing a punch after the other. I could feel the coldness of his metal fists trying to fight their way through my body, but I'm Kryptonian. My skin is fairly thick, compared to a normal human being. But yet again, I am fighting a robot with all the powers of the Justice League-

"Yoink!" As I was about to get pummelled by AMAZO, a blur of red and yellow seize me from the attack. It was Kid Flash.

**~Wally's POV~**

I grab Superboy from AMAZO's reach, as I run up to Robin and Spider-Girl, as Robin throws a Batarang at the robot.

Well, that was a waste of a good weapon because it just went straight through when AMAZO said, "Access; Martian Manhunter." And the Batarang went flying through AMAZO's figure and exploded into the back wall.

Then apparently, AMAZO wanted more. "Access; Red Tornado." And he flew into the air, supported by... Yep, you guessed it: a red tornado.

He charged at us with his tornado. Robin and Superboy went flying backwards whilst me and Brittany went flying the other way. I crashed into a wall as Brittany slung a string of web at AMAZO and attempted to crush his face off. But she went flying too.

I got up as soon as I got thrown to the wall, AMAZO had accessed Captain Atom. I had merely missed a blast of atomic energy when I sped underneath the stands of the gym and came out the other side of it, running towards AMAZO, but he just had to keep on going, "Access; Black Canary."

And he, I suppose you could say 'sung' a sonic powered ray of what you could call, a 'Canary Cry'. I got thrown back and couldn't watch what was gonna happen to Superboy.

**~Superboy's POV~**

I got up from the stands that me and Robin crashed into and tried again to punch AMAZO in the face, but he blocked it with one hand and acceded Superman _again_. I got punched again and thrown into the stands... Again.

**~Robin's POV~**

"Access; Martian Manhunter." Jeez, this guy never stops. I throw two Batarangs at him, but his arm mechanically stretched out and blocked them, watching the mini explosions.

He stretches his arm out again, but this time it was much longer, and I dodged it, because that's a really dumb way to die.

I then spot Brittany on the other side of the gym, as she gives me the signal that she's alive.

I watch AMAZO as Wally quickly speeds up to him, but he was too late and AMAZO had started trying to squeeze the life out of him.

And then this part happened all so quickly: as Wally was about to get squished to his death, a random arrow came out of nowhere and was about to hit AMAZO, but he accessed back into Martian Manhunter and the arrow and Wally went through him.

The arrow had landed beside me and the feathers on it... Were _green_. And I thought Batman had trusted us.

**~Brittany's POV~**

Oh man. I feel like the weakest one here. I watch as Wally speeds past the robot, grabs me whilst AMAZO accesses Black Canary and punches Superboy. Gosh, this robot must really hate him at the moment.

Robin attempts at throwing Batarangs again, but AMAZO accessed Superman and lasered them to ashes.

As Wally speeds past Robin, I don't know how, but he was too slow and AMAZO tried to fry the three of us with Superman's laser vision, but missed by inches. We ended up crashing to the ground, tumbling over each other.

**~Superboy's POV~**

That. Is. It. I am sick and tired of being thrown around by a frickin' robot, who seems to be full of himself, even though he has no brain.

I close my eyes in concentration, and open them again as I start to see things more clearer now. I then ordered AMAZO, "Access; Black Canary."

Then, Ivo still sitting in the opposite stands, says, "Oh, yawn. Normally AMAZO would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point. You're all such poor copies of the originals." His monkeys start laughing Ivo's remark.

"So everyone keeps saying." I answer back. "IT MAKES ME ANGRY!"

I jump up from the stands and land where Ivo quickly escaped from.

"WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER!?" I yell at Ivo.

**~Brittany's POV~**

Me, Robin and Wally had gotten up and were now watching Superboy. Uh-oh. This is never good.

"Great! He's gone ballistic again." Said Wally.

"... Maybe not." Answered Robin. Oh brother. What was he gonna get up to, this time?

"What do you mean? Superboy's a frickin' nutcase when he's mad! Not even Antarctica can cool him down at this rate!" I say.

**~Superboy's POV~**

"AMAZO, protect your master... Priority Alpha!" Ivo ordered as leaped out of my reach.

I then get attacked by AMAZO as he accesses Captain Atom and shot as blast of energy at me.

I then heard Robin say, "Anyone wanna play Keepaway? Hiya!" And he kicked Ivo and his monkeys.

"Oh, ooh! Me, me!" Exclaimed Walky, as he sped past AMAZO. The robot had then accessed Superman. He then did a super-stomp on the ground and made Wally go of course, flying into the air.

"Ooh, me too!" Brittany said, swinging down from the ceiling, kicking AMAZO and webbing his face... But, he was just too strong for her and Brittany got thrown aside.

AMAZO had accessed Martian Manhunter again and that's when I got up, and put my fist through where his head is. He became a solid figure again, but this time; my fist was through his face. His head exploded everywhere, throwing me back.

What used to be AMAZO fell backwards onto the floor, when Robin quickly ran over to him. "Help me disassemble him, now!"

"Dude, the guy has no head." Wally answered, clutching what must be a sore left arm.

Suddenly, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Green Lanter Girl, Cat Girl and Havok came running into the gymnasium.

"Don't take any chances!" Aqualad ordered.

M'gann then flew over to me, helping me up. "Superboy, are you alright?"

"Fine." I say, giving her a small smile. "Feeling the aster." I said, looking over at Robin.

"Come on, princess. Get up." Said Joe, as he helped up his little sister from the AMAZO rubble.

"Hey! Where's Ivo?" Asked Wally.

And that was one question that we knew we couldn't answer.

**Mount Justice**

**August 4, 01:06 EDT**

**~Natasha's POV~**

"The AMAZO android is in pieces again. Safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R Labs. But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android." Aqualad explained to Batman.

"Capturing the professor would be a League priority." Said Black Canary.

"But we understand that your mission encountered... Other complications." Inferred Martian Manhunter.

The rest of the Team shared a look before Batman stepped forward.

"Complications, come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League." Said Batman.

"The _whole_, League?" Asked Superboy. I'm guessing it's a Kryptonian thing to ask questions about their fathers.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians as you know, have very hard heads." Insured Batman.

"_Very_, hard heads." I said, but Black Canary gave me a look that said 'now's not the time'.

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help; that's why the League exists. Because there are some problems that we can't handle individually." Batman continued.

"Please. If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask." Interfered Robin. He then pulled out an arrow. A _green_ arrow, I might add. "Look familiar?" He handed it to Batman, as Red Tornado and Green Arrow step behind Batman.

"You were following us! Babysitting - you still don't trust us!"

Green Arrow took the arrow and took out one of his own. The two were still green but were different if out in comparison.

"We didn't follow you." Batman corrected Robin. I could tell the little twerp didn't like being wrong against his mentor.

"And that's not your arrow." Robin said. "But that means-"

"Speedy!" Said Wally. Oh great. The praising of my boyfriend begins.

"He has our backs." Aqualad followed on.

Wally the rushed up to Green Arrow and snatched the arrow out of his hand. "Souvenir!"

No way. Roy's arrows are _red_, not green. What a bunch of idiots. But sure, he still has our backs.

Superboy then walks up to Black Canary. Oh dear lord, of course; the whole training thing. I'm starting to think he has a bit of a crush on Canary. Just sayin'.

"I'm ready."

"Good. Because I'm here." She answered.

**Woah, I did a lot of switching from POV's in this chapter! Anyways, I hope you like this one, it took me a long time to write (don't worry, you don't have to pity me yet), so the next chapter will probably be a a lot shorter. I don't know, let's see how it goes. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will update very soon!**

**My three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER!**

**Happy Reading guys! ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**~Third Person's POV~**

**Infinity Island**

**August 7, 23:49 ECT**

It was a very late evening at Infinity Island, until something had disturbed it's silence. A sly, red and black shadow was running across the bridge towards the League of Shadow's facility and shoots an electronic arrow at a standing guard, electrifying him. It was Roy Harper.

He shoots another arrow, this time running up towards the building. It was a grappling hook arrow, which implanted itself onto the landing.

Climbing up the walls of the foreign facility, he runs behind a wall, knocking an arrow to his bow string, stretching it not as much as he was evaluating where to aim. He shot it next to the nearby security camera, hacking the surveillance area, making it reset to how it was before; empty with no moving figure.

He shot more electronic arrows at two guards, watching them fall to the ground. As he made his way to the room he wanted to go, he waited outside and knocked on the cell door, waiting for a guard to move in front of it, as he kicked it down, on top of the guard.

He quickly fought the other guard, attacking with his bow and punched him. He started making his way to the opposite wall, passing the 'prisoner' on his way.

"Dr. Roquette." He said curtly, walking past.

She sighed, almost in disappointment and hope. "Tell me you're the advanced guy."

"The only guy." Roy said, taking an arrow from his quiver.

"You couldn't bring back up? What? Were there budget cuts!?" She snapped.

Suddenly, an alarm starts ringing throughout the facility and lots of guards were making their way towards the room.

Roy shoots an explosive arrow at the wall.

"Now or never time, doc."

"We can't leave this." She said hopelessly.

"Look; I take _it_, or I take _you_." He said forcefully.

"Right." She says reluctantly, taking her glasses off. "Take me."

He quickly shoots a zip line arrow as it connects to a palm tree near the beach.

"Hang on!" He exclaimed as he and the doctor descend down the line and make their way to a boat covered in a camouflage cover.

The two of them run over to it, throwing off the cover and Dr. Roquette jumps into it as Roy pushes it offshore. He hastily jumps in as the doctor remarks, "So what do you call this; the Arrow-Boat?"

"I call it; a rental. Now get down!" He said as she ducks down low as the guards shoot bullets after them.

Roy speeds up the boat's engine, taking off under heavy fire and sets off explosives to cover their escape.

As they get further away from the island, Roy tells the doctor, "I think we're in the clear."

"Great. Which only leaves one problem." Roquette answers.

**Mount Justice**

**August 8, 09:58 EDT**

It was a very sunny day at the beach, down from the Cave as the Team (excluding Wally) ran down in their bathing suits, Miss Martian being the first one to show much enthusiasm about it.

"_Hello_ Megan! We should hit the beach everyday!" She said cheerfully, holding a bodyboard and running out to the shore.

"First, a moment of silence for our... Absent comrade." Robin said, putting his head down in sadness.

"Poor Wally." Miss M said, also putting her head down.

"Ha, sucka..." Kat said under her breath, as her and Joe silently giggle.

**Central City**

**August 8, 09:00 CDT**

This is basically all that happened: Wally sucks at being a sophomore in high school.

**Mount Justice**

**August 8, 18:32 EDT**

**~Kat's POV~**

"Recognised; Kid Flash - B03."

Poor Wally. He entered HQ carrying all sorts of beach equipment with him, just to fall on his face and embarrass himself in front of the Team and a newbie.

"The Wal-Man is here! Let's get this party star-" Haha. He tripped. Oh, and the beach ball he was carrying bounced past Batman and Red Tornado. Unlucky.

"-ted." He finished, as looks up from the ground and realizes that we're not in swimming gear. Well... If you count Aqualad... Nah.

"Wal-Man, huh? Wow, love the uniform. What exactly, are your powers?" The new girl teased.

"Uh, who's this?" I guess that was his answer. What a douche.

I mockingly scoff at his remark. "Wally, you're so _rude_."

"I'm Artemis. Your new teammate." She said.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you." He said quickly.

Then Green Arrow steps forward. "Um, she's my new protègé." He said as Tash gave him a disapproving look. But yet, she still didn't seem to mind that Artemis was here instead of her man-candy.

"Well what happened to your old one?" Wally asked.

And as if right on cue, the computer says, "Recognised; Speedy - B06."

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Jeez, he couldn't have picked anything less generic.

Silently, I could hear GA ask Tash, "Did you know about this?"

"Yep." She replied quickly, as Green Arrow looked up at Roy.

"Roy - You look-"

"Replaceable." He answered. Honestly, why my sister is dating this asshole, I have no clue. Although, he is kinda hunky... NO! Snap out of it Kat.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even _use_ that bow?" See? Asshole.

Artemis walks up to him and declares, "Yes, she can."

"Who are you?" Wally asked again. Gosh, does he never listen? I'm calling him douche-face from now on.

"She's my niece."

"I'm his niece." They both said simultaneously.

"Another niece?" Robin smirked. Ugh, gag. I also don't see why Britt was being all giddy about seeing Robin with no shirt on at the beach. He has skimpy little arms! How is that attractive?

"But she is not your replacement." Aqualad said forwarding to Roy. "We have always wanted you on the Team. And we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Answered Wally, quickly looking over at Tash and then back again.

"Whatever Baywatch. I'm here to stay." Sassed Artemis. Uh, if this chick comes up with better comebacks than me, I'm not gonna be so friendly anymore.

"You came to us for a reason." Said Aqualad.

"Yeah. A reason named Dr. Serling Roquette." Roy informed. Tash then stepped beside him and said something so only he could hear. Um... Now's really not the time to be telling each other dirty whispers, especially in front of Batman. That is a terrible idea.

Then Robin's face lights up as he uses the HQ's computer. "Nanorobotic's genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City. Vanished two weeks ago."

"_Abducted_ two weeks ago." Corrected Red Arrow. "By the League of Shadows."

"Woah... You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin exclaimed in awe.

"Hardcore..." Wally fist-bumped Robin.

"He already rescued her." Inferred Tash. Damn it. I wanted to go beat up some League of Shadow's ass.

"Only one problem." Continued Roy. "The Shadows have already cohearsed her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it 'The Fog'. Comprised of millions of microscopic robots.

"Nanotech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path; concrete, steel, flesh, bone.

"But it's true purpose isn't mere destruction: it's theft. The infiltrators even store raw data from any computer system. And deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows.

"Providing them access to weapons, strategic defence and cutting-edge science and tech." He finished. Sheesh, he should get a job as a frickin' teacher.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power-evoking... Yeah, sounds like the Shadows." Said Artemis.

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Challenged Wally. But, all Artemis did was give him a 'haha, I beat you. Suck on that' look, as he fired back, "Who are you!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert." Said Roy.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that-" Started Robin.

"They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Asked GA as Tash quickly looked up at Roy, both of them exchanging looks and looking back at Green Arrow.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way."

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?" Oh my god, he needs to stop being such an asshole!

GA stepped towards Roy, but Batman put a hand on his shoulder, signalling him to leave it.

GA gave up. "You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now too."

Roy makes a dismissing 'tseh' sound and said, "Then my job's done."

He then starts to walk out, leaving the rest of us; including Tash standing there.

"Recognised; Speedy-"

"That's Red Arrow - B06. Update." And then he left. And to think, that he's gonna be my future brother-in-law_. [Tash could do better]_.

_[Kat, I heard that]._

It was Miss Martian... Reading my mind, that bitch!

"Stop reading my mind M'gann! I thought we've all been through this already."

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen aga-"

"Whatever it doesn't matter." I say, waving it off. Sometimes I like to think that I over-exaggerate things. It's in my blood. Which reminds me...

"OH MY GOD!" It's seems like Tash remembered too.

"What? Why? What's happening?" Apparently, Joe and Brittany don't know.

"Dad's getting unfrozen tomorrow!" I say before Tash had the chance to open her mouth.

"WHAT?" Said Brittany, looking completely dumbfounded.

"If we succeed with this mission, then we might be able to see him early tomorrow!" Tash said.

The rest of the Team (except for Artemis. She doesn't know that we're Captain America's kids) congratulated before we went to Happy Harbor.

"Oh, I better go after Roy then. I'll see you tomorrow!" And Tash left.

I can't wait to see the look on Dad's face when he finds out that Tash is dating a non-anger manageable control freak.

**End of the chapter! I know, this is quite a boring chapter, but then I realised that this actually was set in the year 2011 which was when Captain America got unfrozen so I need to make either the next chapter, or the chapter after that, the time when he wakes up. Exciting right? **

**And also, let me know by reviewing if you've seen X-Men: Days of Future Past and tell me if it was frickin' awesome so I can include some quick cameos or something cool.**

**Don't forget about my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER!**

**Happy Reading! ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**~Brittany's POV~**

**Happy Harbor**

**August 8, 21:53 EDT**

I guess this school is alright. I mean, apart from it's name being Happy Harbor I might actually like this place.

Well, getting to the point, Red Arrow put Dr. Roquette in one of the school's computer labs, and now the Team's patrolling at my school. Well, I haven't actually gone to school here yet, but it's worth a quick look around before I enrol.

I suddenly hear Miss Martian's voice in my head.

_[Everyone online?]_

I'm in the computer lab with Dr. Roquette, Artemis, Robin, Wally and Kat.

_[Ugh. This feels weird.] _Artemis thought, as she took in her surroundings and realised that she wasn't speaking.

_[And distracting. Coding a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teens think in my skull?] _Roquette complained all in one go, putting her head in her hands out of frustration.

_[Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?] _Thought Wally as he munched on a protein bar.

_[Hey dude, can I have some?] _Kat thought as Wally threw her a piece. Kat caught it, not wanting to drop a 'valuable' piece of food on the floor.

_[Pot. Kettle. Have you met?]_ Artemis retaliated.

_[Hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie who drew Red Arrow off the Team.]_

_[That is so not on me!]_

_[Hey... Guys... I think I just found the new Kat and Wally, hehehe...]_ I joined in.

_[Fate. Of the world. At stake!]_ Doc interrupted. Sheesh, she's such a pushy lady.

_[She started it!]_ Thought Kid Flash.

_[Yeah, like we've never heard that one before, Walnut.]_ Thought Kat.

_[Did you just call me Walnut?]_

_[Yeah, totally. Why not?]_

_[How about, I just go and help Miss Martian, Havok and Superboy patrol the perimeter?]_ Artemis thought, whilst making her way out.

_[Good idea.]_ Thought Aqualad as she passed him.

When Artemis had left, I guess this was time for Robin, Kat and Wally's bitch session, even though everyone can hear them think.

_[You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against AMAZO.] _Thought Robin, trying to sound helpful.

_[W-what? That was Speedy's- I mean that was Red Arrow's- arrow. Right?] _Wally thought all in one quick thought.

_[Not so much.]_

_[Hmph. Well - still not giving her the satisfaction.]_

_[You know, I can still hear you.]_ Artemis answered as Wally probably had mentally slapped himself in the face.

**~Kat's POV~**

_[Couldn't get the Justice League.]_ Piped up Roquette as she pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration.

_[Why would you want the Justice League? They're too mainstream.]_ I say. What? No one could think of anything else to help make her feel better.

_[Because the Justice League's awesome. And you're not.]_ Brittany answered.

_[Hey, no one asked you.]_

_[I know no one asked me, idiot.]_

_[You're the idiot!]_

_[Kat, the only idiot in this room, is you. Or Wally. It depends.]_

_[Guys, be quiet!]_ It was Aqualad._ [The virus won't be of much use. We cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?]_

_[My utility fog, is not a weapon. It's science. Brilliant science. And of course I can track it. But I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'Assissinate Me!' written in neon.]_ Again, Dr. Roquette strikes again with one of her boring lectures. Ugh, I thought I joined the Team so that I could take a break from school.

_[Doctor, no offence but that kinda sounds like a terrible idea.]_ I thought.

Aqualad then puts his hand on her shoulder and thinks, _[We will protect you.]_

Roquette then does something to the computer and thought, _[Tracking fog now.]_

_[God, this is boring as hell. I'm going outside. At least I get some entertainment from annoying my sist- I mean brother. Whoops.]_ I think as Joe thought, [I heard that!]

_[You were supposed to.]_ I thought as I walk out toward the perimeter.

_[Ha! Would you like some ice for that burn?]_ Of course Britrany thought that. After all, she is related to me.

I then hear birds and rustling in the bushes. What? I'm Cat Girl. I have several super-senses too. Plus, I've got Super Soldier-Serum in my blood. Wa-bam.

Anyways, me and Supes go over to the right side if the building to go and check it out. He's muscly and hot and everything, but he's be a dumb-ass.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Artemis thought,_ [Mm... That boy.]_

He then turned around and looked over at Artemis, M'gann and Joe. Honestly, if I didn't know who Joe was, I would've immediately thought it was him who just complimented Superboy's fine ass.

_[Stop looking Joe. I thought you were straight.]_

_[What the fuck, Kat?]_

_[What? I'm just stating a fact.]_

_[He can hear you. We can all hear you.] Miss M interrupted._

_[Oh... I know.]_ Artemis sassed.

_[Girl knows how I roll. And you guys have been with me for longer than she has.]_ I thought, as Supes goes and investigates what we heard.

Suddenly, Aqualad interrupts once again, _[Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the Bio-Ship so that Robin, Kat and Superboy can pursue.]_

_[I'd love to stay and chat guys, but I need to kick some foggy butt - Okay, wait, that sounded so wrong in my head.] _I think, realising my stuff up.

_[Um, I don't know how that sounds wrong.] _Oh Brittany, such a young and naïve soul.

_[You're better off not knowing what goes on in my head the whole time, Britt.]_

_[Honestly, I don't want to know what happens in your head.]_

Then Miss M summons the Bio-Ship and me, Robin and Supey Boy come aboard.

**I'm sorry, this chapter didn't have much interesting stuff in it! I just needed to publish something since I didn't publish yesterday (in Australian time anyways). So, I'm gonna see X-Men: Days of Future Past on the weekend, I'm so frickin' excited! Please, no spoilers, I wanna watch it all happen! **

**So any who, I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, I feel loved! ... :P I also hope that you never, ever forget these three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER!**

**Happy Reading! ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**~Joe's POV~**

As Kat, Robin and Superboy flew away in the Bio-Ship, Brittany, Aqualad and Wally stayed inside whilst me, Miss Martian and Artemis patrolled the perimeter.

Damn. The tension between M'gann and Artemis is reaching a level of 9/10.

_[You embarrassed Superboy.] _M'gann started.

_[Didn't hear him say that.]_ Answered Artemis.

_[Must you challenge everyone?]_ As M'gann continues their little girl fight, I quickly spot a a dark figure jump over the high fence.

_[Where I come from, that's how you survive.] _Thought Artemis. I need to investigate what that shadowed figure was.

I make my way towards the building when Artemis asks, _[Hey, where are you going?]_

_[You guys- uh, girls, stay here and keep patrolling the perimeter. I just gotta go check something.]_ I think hastily for words to say in my mind.

_[Okay. As long as you know what you're doing. I know you. You're Kat's twin, don't think I don't know what sort of trouble you get up to.] _M'gann called as I enter the hallway.

I walk down further as I see Wally standing outside of the computer lab's door. He doesn't seem to be aware of the shadow that passed down the hallway to the right.

_[Dude, there's something in the building that's not human! ...Or Miss Martian. C'mon!] _And we both silently run after the mysterious shadow.

I let Wally speed towards it (as that was his usual thing to do and I just assumed that he knew what he was doing), but as he ran through the pool doors, he tripped over - and got kicked in the face by the shadow figure!

"Hey, ninja-chick. Nobody hurts my friends unless it's something bad from my sister okay?" I say, slowly walking towards her. Big mistake, Joe.

She quickly kicked me from under my legs and punched me in the face, making me lose focus. She quickly made an escape out the doors, leaving Wally unconscious and me with a blurry vision. Now I'm beginning to know how Cyclops feels everyday. Then Miss Martian flies in, saying that the shadow person had attacked her and Artemis. Aqualad was still in there with Dr. Roquette, assumingly fighting the bad guys with Artemis.

Argh... I then have this feeling that I'm forgetting something... I gasp suddenly as I realise: I had completely forgotten about Brittany!

Oh god, I feel like such a terrible brother now. She could be anywhere as far as I'm concerned.

I run around the main hallways (M'gann is giving Wally resuscitation) calling out my sister's name, "Brittany! Britt! Where the fuck-" And then I hear a muffled voice coming one of the history classrooms.

I run inside and open the door to find Brittany stuck to the wall, bound by her own web. Her mouth was gagged with the stuff too; man that must taste frickin' _gross_.

Anyways, I try talking to her. "Brittany! How did you get here? Who did this to you?" But then I realised it was no use asking her questions because she couldn't answer.

As she started to get annoyed with my attempts at impossible conversation, she then motioned towards her right-hand web-slinger.

"What I do with it?" As I unclasp it from her wrist.

I couldn't tell what type of face she was giving me underneath that mask, but I could tell just by looking at her actions, it meant 'Are you being frickin' serious right now?' I then remember her telling me once that she always keeps a pocket knife attachment to her right-hand web-slinger, so that she could cut away any unwanted web.

Brittany giving me the action of feeling relieved that I know her special type of sign language, I un-clip the pocket knife from the slinger and cut all the webbing off, as she gasps for air.

"Oh my god, there was this freaky looking shadow-person-thing and they put up a fight and obviously, due to your poor understanding of my actions for when I need help, I lost." She said all in one breath.

"It's okay. Everything should be under control... For now." I try to reassure her as she picks off the last piece of web.

I then hear a voice in my head._ [Joe, Brittany! Where are you? Are you alright?]_ Of course it was Aqualad and his fatherly talk.

_[Yeah, we're alright Fishstick. Little Miss Muffet here just got tangled in her own mess.]_ I answer as Brittany punches my arm.

"Ow." I say boredly. She has really small punches, man. It's like a five year old trying to wrestle me. "You have bony knuckles."

"Oh yeah? Well yours look pretty fat to me!" She fired back.

We both walk out of the classroom, making our way back to the computer lab. I look over at her and actually realise for the time, how small she is.

"Wow, you really are my little sister."

"I wish you stop calling me 'little' all the time. I know it may be true, but it pisses me right off!"

"Big words for a small person." And Brittany was about to hit me again, when I said, "Hey, if you hit me again, I'll tell Tash."

Wow Joe, so threatening.

"What's she gonna do about it, huh? She's not a mother. Heck, we don't even know who _ours_ is!"

"Well then I'll tell Kat." Woohoo. Genius Joe strikes again.

"Kat's not gonna do anything about it either. She doesn't care about anything; the only person that she cares is herself. And that's a fact." She was right. It is a fact.

"Listen; I know that you're only 13 and you're only trying to figure out how teenage-hood works, but I think you're on PMS." And then we both stop in our tracks, as I knew I must've crossed some line or something because she went rage.

"Excuse me!? Who said that you could judge my attitude, huh? Who said that you could be a douche bag, huh? You wanna piece of this, hm-" She said getting right up in my grill. "Come at me, bro!"

"Uh, how about no..." I said pulling down her arms from making more gangster gestures. "Let's just continue with the task at hand." I say, trying to calm her down. She's like a little wasp when she gets mad. It's so cute, like a little fuzzy bumblebee buzzing and a little baby unicorn... Wait. THE TASK AT HAND!

We start running towards the computer lab to see that there were other assassins in the room other than the shadow figure. There was a guy who was dressed up in black and was crawling on the ceiling: that's Brittany's job to take of, and there was a guy with a metal claw thing (I'm hopeless at describing things)... That can be Miss Martian's job.

Time to bring out the laser beam.

**~Brittany's POV~**

Oh hell no. This guy that I'm fighting, has the same powers as me, except his web is red. _RED_, OF ALL COLOURS! God, does this fight ever get interesting. Oh crap, I'm starting to sound like Kat. I better keep my thoughts to myself before it's too late.

This other spider guy is really, really, really annoying. He's mimicking all my moves, which are originals! They're not from Peter - or even Spider-Woman. They're completely of my own making.

Next minute, he's on the ceiling, he's on the wall, he's on a table, he's on the floor, he's on a window, he's hangin' off a light... Jeez! This guy needs to frickin' calm down.

Wally then gives me a hand, as I distract spider guy and KF somehow defeats him for me. Apparently, I got too distraced fighting myself because now the female assassin is gone and the guy with the silver-chain-claw-thingy got dealt with by Miss Martian and Joey (I've decided a few seconds ago that I'm gonna call him that).

And of course; yay, Dr. Roquette's still here. "She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" She nagged.

"This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that shadow get in!?" Fired Wally at Artemis. Sheesh, what a jerk-face.

"That's... Not really fair. I was outside too. And so was Joe." Said M'gann.

"Outside... Being distracted by _her!_ Besides, I can't be mad at you."

_[You gave me mouth-to-mouth.]_ He thought, completely ignoring the fact that Joey was out there too.

_[We heard that!]_ Everyone thought at once.

"Dang it!" Wally said, walking away.

Megan and I walk over to Artemis to give her some recognition that no one else would give.

"I didn't do _half_ as well in my first battle." M'gann said as I agreed.

"And I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long." She said putting a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"Uh, M'gann... You probably shouldn't call her a 'sidekick'. Remember what happened last time somebody called one of Green Arrow's protégés a sidekick? They went all ape shit." I whispered to her as she have nods in agreement, but sticks with sidekick anyway.

**~Robin's POV~**

I speak into my comm. contacting Aqualad. "Robin to Aqualad. We're over in Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target. S.T.A.R. Labs... We're too late." We fly over Philadelphia and stare as the facility crumbles down into rubble.

"It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad. S.T.A.R. Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy." Me, Superboy and Cat Girl exchange looks of worry.

"What's our next move?" I ask Aqualad.

"Re-scan for that fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor." Answered Kaulder.

That was the end of our conversation as we continue scanning for the Fog's location.

I then notice that Kat has a very worried look on her face. I've never seen her look this way before. Usually she always puts a tough look in her face, but this is different.

"Hey Kat, what's wrong? You don't look very whelmed."

"What does it matter to _you_, Boy Wonder? I thought the only things that mattered to you were being a science geek and a little bitch to my sister." She answered in a mean tone.

"No seriously tell me, what's wrong?" I say, avoiding the second accusation she said.

"Fine. If it really matters, I'll spill. I don't want the Fog reaching Washington DC."

"Because?"

"Really? I have to tell you why?"

"Yes." Joined in Superboy.

She took a deep breath as if this was a really hard thing to be admitting. "I don't want the infiltrators to get to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Really? You could've just said that in the first place." I said simply.

"Yeah, well... Let's just say, that S.H.I.E.L.D's not my favourite spot to hang out or do favours for. The director, Nick Fury, is really... I don't know... Challenging. Confusing. Basically, the typical leader who makes everything hard for everyone."

That awkward moment when you realise that Kat has feelings.

"And after all S.H.I.E.L.D did to help your family get back on their feet? Even letting you see your dad tomorrow?"

"Please don't mention that." She said, turning her seat to the front so that me and Supes couldn't see her face. "This whole time I've been wishing to see my father, when I don't even know what I'm gonna say to him. That's like, the equivalence of finally seeing your favourite celebrity, and you end up saying nothing because you didn't think that you'd actually be alive to see them in person." Okay, is it just me, or has Kat been going to therapy? Because it sounds like she has.

Anyways, me and Superboy exchange looks behind Kat and continue the scan for the Fog.

**~Natasha's POV~**

**New York City**

**August 8, 23:57 EDT**

I stood there watching my dad's unconscious body in a 1940's style hospital ward. Nick Fury and Agent Coulson stood as well, with Roy sitting down next to the bedside table: all of us watching, as if anything could happen at this very moment. But he just lay there, still.

"So, are you gonna move to Brooklyn when he wakes up, or you gonna try and get the hang of the Cave and Happy Harbor?" Roy asked, looking at me, then at my unconscious father.

"Definitely. No matter how clueless he may seem towards 21st century life, I'm gonna _make_ him get used to things here."

"What about your sisters and your brother?"

"They can stay at Mount Justice. Get used to things there. I don't think the almighty Captain America will be ready to raise, not one, but four teenagers. Besides, I'm turning 18 this month. I can move back to Coast City in that case."

"So you're only gonna stay with your dad for a short while?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, he'll want some time alone to think, right? I mean, if I got frozen for 70 years I would want some quality time for myself as well."

There was silence then, until Coulson started talking.

"You know, you're father used to be my idol; he still is. I have mint-condition vintage Captain America cards. Even when he vanished into the ocean, he was never forgotten."

"Good to know." I said, not wanting to look at Coulson. Meanwhile, Fury stayed silent whilst staring off into space. It's kinda freaky, but at the same, normal.

"What about you, Fury? You got any future plans for him?" I ask, making him get back down to reality.

"I do, but those plans are classified and not to be acted upon until next year." Dammit. He always leaves you on the edge of your seat, wanting to know more. But he ain't fooling me this time.

"By the way, there's a Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian museum in DC. You should go check it out - if you haven't already." Coulson intercepted, causing Roy to raise an eyebrow, and having a look on his face saying, 'Really? An exhibit dedicated to a patriotic superhero?' I raise my eyebrows just to annoy him even more.

Me and Roy then decide to leave the 'ward' and go outside, into the cold night air.

"I actually might think about trying to get into Harvard again. It's the least I could do to not disappoint my father even more than he'll already be." I say to Roy, as we both start walking to the nearest zeta tube.

"Why would he be disappointed? At least he's not a rich playboy like Oliver." Roy said.

"Mm... Yeah, you're right." I say whilst laughing, to see that he was smiling too. I've never actually seen him smile before. It makes him look more attractive than just having that stern glare all the time.

"Wow, Roy Harper has feelings." I say jokingly.

"What? So you want me to look all serious and stern, like I always do?"

"Hm... You've gotta admit, you look pretty sexy when you're fighting bad guys and being all 'I am Red Arrow'." I say as he snorts at the compliment.

We arrive at the empty run-down pay phone (our zeta beam). We stand in front of it and then Roy does the unexpected - he kisses me.

And of course, like any other normal person, I kiss him back.

**~Brittany's POV~**

**Happy Harbor**

**August 9, 24:03 EDT**

Me, Wally, Miss M and Joey go to the local Happy Harbor Internet café where Artemis, Dr. Roquette and Aqualad were.

"Artemis, where is the assassin?" Aqualad said, leaning on Roquette for support. I saw that he got shot by some poisonous looking darts.

"She... She got away." She answered.

Then Wally sped up to her and said, "Cool... From _you?_ Oh, big surprise... Notice, we got ours." He gestured to the two other villains that we attacked as M'gann levitated them in the air.

He then looks down at the ground and finds the mask that the shadow assassin was wearing. He picked it up, and of course he said, "Cool, souvenir."

"Her mask." Aqualad said as he pulled off the darts, one by one that had penetrated his body. "Did you see, her- her face?"

"It was dark." Artemis said simply.

"It is fine. Robin, Cat Girl and Superboy neutralized the Fog. And Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks at no small part to you."

Artemis turned around to face us, as Aqualad said, "Welcome to the Team."

"I've always wanted a sister - here on Earth I mean. I have, 12 back on Mars but, heh, _trust_ me it's not the same." Miss Martian said, giving Artemis a warming smile.

"I... Wouldn't know, heh... But, thanks."

I then nudge Wally really hard in the gut ("Ow." He said, annoyed.) and whispered, "Don't be such a _complete_ asshole."

"Yeah... Welcome." He said in a bored tone. He and Artemis shake hands.

Well, that blew up as planned.

**End of the chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter, it's pretty long, but... You guys should be used to my weirdness by now.**

**Also, I really love you guys reviewing. Again, it makes me feel loved!... :P So, yeah. **

**The next chapter, I won't write about the whole Doctor Fate thing, but it will happen, it just won't be explained about in the story, since I want it to be a 'CAPTAIN AMERICA IS ALIVE!' chapter.**

**Don't you forget about these three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER!**

**Happy Reading guys! ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**~Third Person's POV~**

**New York City**

**August 9, 10:17 EST**

A lime green Audi R8 Spyder 5.2 V10 was speeding its way across the Brooklyn Bridge, entering the borough of Brooklyn.

"Where did you say you were again?" The driver said, through a comm.

"I'm in Times Square. You're father managed to make it too." Nick Fury spoke through the comm. "He apparently had a date - back in 1945."

"Okay..." The driver was Natasha Summer. "Well, where are you gonna take him now? I'm all the way in the East of Manhattan."

"We'll take him to DC. He doesn't seem to mind going to several different places. You're siblings still at Mount Justice, I assume?"

"Yeah. But they're disappointed as hell."

"They'll see him soon. Just be at Washington DC ASAP."

"But I just _came_ from there. Why is it always _there_ I have to make second trips for - uh, don't answer that... Sir." And she sharply turned her car around and sped back across the bridge, ending the conversation with Fury.

**Washington DC**

**August 9, 11:20 EDT**

Tash quickly entered S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ, wearing a black tank top with a black leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, brown high heeled boots and a pair of aviator sunglasses. She tried to look a bit non-2011, but she had a modelling trial in a few weeks (it's something that pre-Yale students were holding auditions for), but she ended up looking like someone from 2011 than anyone else.

She walked into the main elevator and made her way to the Director's office. She went through the hallway and went up to the office door. She stopped for a minute, taking a deep breath and thought about who she was about to see. She hasn't seen her father in person... Like ever. Anyone could see why this was so hard for her.

And then she finally brought herself to knock on the door.

**~Kat's POV~**

**Mount Justice**

**August 9, 11:20 EDT**

"Argh!" That was the sound of me hitting a punching bag.

"Fucking. Piece. Of. Shit!" I gave it one last punch and it flew backwards, detaching itself from the hook it was hanging from. I breath heavily in frustration: I couldn't even see my own dad. Stupid Nick Fury; he's the main reason why I detest against S.H.I.E.L.D.

I mean, he won't even tell us who our mother is, now he won't even let us see our father. Hmph, but Tash can.

I hook another punching bag to the ceiling, but this time, I take my straps off my hands, and put my claws on. They're a different make compared to Catwoman's. Her's are made out of simple metal, whilst I got mine specially made of vibranium. I bought it off Black Panther, since he had mines of it back in his home country called... Wakanda? I can't remember, but Selina is and always will be jealous of my claws.

Anyways, back to my frustration, I start scratching the hell out of the punching bag. I know that's not the purpose of having a punching bag, but this is how a cat usually takes out their anger.

"Why does Tash get to see him? Why is it always Tash that gets what she WANTS!" I knock that bag down, and quickly hook another one. "Tash has a boyfriend, Tash owns a convertible, Tash has the best powers out of all of us, Tash gets to go to Yale!" And then, without realising that I didn't have my straps on my hands, I punch the bag and it splits open, on the floor.

I then feel tears starting to well up in my eyes. "And now she gets to see Dad." And that's when the tears start streaming down my face. I drop to the floor and start sobbing, taking off my cat claws so that I could bury my face in my hands.

I just needed to get all of my hate out of my system before somebody found out that I was crying.

"Kat? Are - are you alright?" I spin around to see that it was Black Canary. She saw all of it: my tear-stained face and the split punching bags on the floor.

"Kat, what happened in here?" And then she spotted my cat claws on the floor. Her expression changed from her normal one to a serious one.

"Kat, don't let me ask again: _what happened in here?_"

"I just- I just... Let my feelings all out." I answered weakly, sounding distraught from all the crying.

Canary closed the door behind her and sat down on the floor facing me.

"Well... Would you like to talk about it?" She asked, rolling up my straps.

"Like... Like right _now?_"

"Yes, right now."

I could tell that she wasn't going to go until I opened my mouth. So, I had no choice but to talk about my worthless problems.

"I've been waiting to meet my dad, literally my whole life, and Fury just decides, 'Oh, Steve Rogers is awake, maybe his desperately-longing-to-see-him kids should probably wait another century because I can do that! Haha'."

"Oh." Said Canary, sounding disappointed that that was the problem I just ruined a section of the Cave's gym for. "Well... Don't worry. You're obviously going to meet him in, I don't know... A while."

"A while?! Black Canary, I can't continue to live like this for a while!"

"Kat! It takes time to get used to a whole new era. Imagine if you came from the 1940's and you just suddenly woke up in 2011?"

"I wish that people would stop using that excuse as an example... Or that example as an excuse..."

"That's because it's true. What you need is patience - and please don't throw a 'Roy hissy fit' because I said that."

"Why on earth would I act like Roy? Roy's a pussy." I say, with a look of disgust on my face.

"Well, you're a pussy_cat_."

"What?" I chuckled, looking at BC weirdly.

"Whatever. Forget I said that. But, aside from your dad, it looks like there's another problem on your mind."

"Well..." I start to say, being really careful of what I decide to say next.

"I- I think I'm jealous of Tash. And it's not just her I'm jealous of: I'm jealous of all my siblings."

Black Canary just sat there giving me a pitiful look.

Suddenly, there was a loud, light-sounding knock on the door, which could only be by the bony knuckles of Brittany.

"Kat! You in there? I've got some _really_ great that you'd _definitely_ like to hear!" God, her voice just needs to mature already; she sounds like an eight year old trying to sing like a dying whale. Also, I don't know why she kept on emphasizing the adverbs in her sentence. Yeah, that's right: I know things.

"Fine! You can come in, as long as you don't mind being in an environment where punching bags get split in half!" I answer, still sitting on the floor as Black Canary picks up the teared-up punching bag I clawed at.

"Well, what do you want?" I say, as Britt takes a panoramic look around at the scene, and just sits down anyway.

"Well, if I tell you, you'd probably never be able to sit down _again_."

"JUST FRICKIN' TELL ME, WOMAN!"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting there." She laughs at the look of interest on my face, as she continues. "Guess what we're doing tonight?"

"What?!" I said as I shook her shoulders.

"We're going to see Dad!"

It felt like I just got shoved under a bus as I started to cry again. But this time, it wasn't out of sadness or frustration: it was of frickin' happiness.

"Oh my god... This isn't just a prank from Wally, right? You mean... This is actually true?"

"Yes. Yes! We're gonna meet Tash there, so... Please don't have any fights." She pleaded, putting on her puppy-dog eyes underneath those sunnies. Yeah, indoors and outdoors: it doesn't matter.

"Of course I won't. You know how much I love making good first impressions; that's my _thing_." I said, straightening my shoulders and acting all pimp.

"Hm. You're pretty smart for an _unnatural _blonde - ow!" I quickly punched her in the arm, making her wince in pain. Honestly, she needs to learn to toughen up; Captain America will be expecting soldiers as his children.

"Come on, you two. If you wanna make a good first impression, hit the showers. You stink." Dismissed Black Canary.

Me and Britt walk out of the gym, BC walking the other way. We walk down the hallway, making our way into the Cave's recreational area (basically, the lounge room and the kitchen).

"So, where is thy brother?" I ask, as Brittany sits at the bench and I get a box of Oreos from one of the kitchen cabinets.

"He's with his boyfriend, Wally."

"Hahaha, nice one." I say through a mouthful of Oreo as we high five. I swallow as I say, "No but, really, where is he?"

"He's already at S.H.I.E.L.D. I think he took Wally with him-"

"Oh hell no! Human Cheetah Jr. is _not_ going to meet father-figure, and he never will!" I say, as I make my out of the kitchen.

"But wait, what if Dad _wants_ to meet KF?" She called after me.

"Well then I'll give him a straight up pep talk before he goes off talking to retards like the Gingerbread-Man." And that was the last of our conversation.

**~Natasha's POV~**

**Washington DC**

**August 9, 18:03 EDT**

"That, is a fire extinguisher. Yeah - you don't touch in case there's actually a fire." I explain to my father, as he looks at our surroundings in wonder.

I then get a text from Kat. I take my phone out, and it said:

**To: Tasha**

aug 09, 6:04 PM

**KAT:** WE'RE ON OUR WAY, BITCH! TELL DAD TO GET READY TO MEET HIS OTHER GENETICALLY ALTERED CHILDREN!

I widen my eyes as I read the text from Kat. Of course she'd say something like that.

"And what's that?" He asked, looking at the white iPhone 4 in my hands.

"Oh, this is today's generation's version of a phone - uh, telephone."

"Oh." He said. I could tell he was trying not to look like a clueless idiot. So I just assumed he was holding back his questions.

I text Kat back saying:

**To: Kat**

aug 09, 6:06 PM

**TASHA**: LOL. HE JUST ASKED ME WHAT AN IPHONE WAS. ANYWAY, I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD SAY THAT IN FRONT OF HIM, HE'S FROM 1945. I WOULDN'T EVEN BE SURPRISED IF HE DIDN'T RESPECT AQUALAD.

**To: Tasha**

aug 09, 6:06 PM

**KAT: **YA RACIST BIATCH. THEN HOW THE HELL DID DAD GET USED TO THE FACT THAT HE HAS TO BE NEAR NICK FURY LIKE, 24/7?

**To: Kat**

aug 09, 6:07 PM

**TASHA:** I DON'T KNOW, HOW SHOULD I KNOW?

**To: Tasha**

aug 09, 6:07 PM

**KAT**: WELL YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BROUGHT IT UP, WEIRDO. ANYWAYS, WE'RE ALMOST THERE. HAS HE MET JOE YET?

**To: Kat**

aug 09, 6:08 PM

**TASHA**: NO. I TOLD HIM TO WAIT OUTSIDE. I ALSO TOLD WALLY TO LEAVE BECAUSE THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A FAMILY MOMENT. HE GOT UPSET BECAUSE HE REALLY WANTED TO MEET CAPTAIN AMERICA.

**To: Tasha**

aug 09, 6:08 PM

**KAT:** HA SUCKA! XD

Anyways, I get back to the real world, where my 90-year old, 25-year old looking father is waiting for me to put away the strange, new technology.

"You finished?" He asked as I put my phone in the back pocket of my jeans.

"What - oh, yeah." I say, trying not to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, in that case; where's your brother and your sisters?"

"Joseph's outside. And Katrina and Brittany should be here any second now-"

"Helloooo?" Yep. That is the unmistakeable voice of Kat.

"Hello." My father said in a simple manner.

"Hi. I'm Katrina, but you can just call me Kat. Whichever... Suits you best." She said awkwardly, making a lot of hand gestures.

"Who's the small one?" Dad asked, smiling. Gee, my dad has a knack for looking really friendly. Hehe, I knew Brittany didn't like it when people called her little or small. But, surprisingly, she kept calm.

"I'm Brittany. I don't really have much of a nick-name, but..."

"Well, it's good that at least one of you's don't have a shortened name." And then Brittany did the surprising thing: she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Aw... Brittany's such a little girl.

And to everyone's surprise, he hugged her back. Both me and Kat exchange triumphant looks as that was the first time that Brittany was really happy. This is a really cute moment.

Whilst still hugging Britt, Dad asked, "So, where's Joe?"

"Oh my god, he's still outside, hahaha. I'll go get him." Kat said and she walked out of the room.

I then thought, might as well give my good 'ol daddy a hug too.

**Aw, this chapter gave me the feels. Brittany's adorkable. Yeah, Joe isn't in this one, he had his spotlight in the last chapter, but don't worry! He's gonna be back in the next one. **

**Oh, and it looks like I will be writing about the Doctor Fate episode after all! Me and my misjudgement of time. :(**

**So, I'm including something new after every chapter I publish and it's called: QUESTION OF THE DAY! So, here it is:**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**** What has been your favourite quote out of all the chapters so far?**

**Let me know by answering in the reviews!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Here are my three R's, do not forget: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER!**

**Happy Reading! ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**~Joe's POV~**

**Washington DC**

**August 19, 11:15 EDT**

"No, Dad, you don't touch that. Just keep your eyes on what's in front of you." I told my father as I sat in the passenger seat of my black Acura TL (S.H.I.E.L.D edition). Fury and Coulson had come to an agreement that I was allowed to have one of S.H.I.E.L.D's cars, as long as I used it for sensible purposes; such as driving myself to school and driving to significant places. It's not be used for road trips, going to McDonald's or inviting girls inside, etc: You get the gist.

This was my dad's first time being in a 21st century car. Yeah... He knows how to drive, but he doesn't know how to drive a modern day car.

I mean, it's not like I'm teaching him how to read or anything, he's not a toddler. He just needs to make sure that he doesn't crash my car by the end of the hour.

"Okay... Got your seatbelt on?" I say, asking the most simplest question in a driving lesson. What? I have passed my drivers test, I'm 16, okay?

"Check." He said, looking down at his fastened seatbelt.

"Checked your mirrors?" I said, holding a driving logbook in my hand, and a pen in the other.

"Check." He said, looking at the rear-view mirror, then his side-view mirrors.

"Okay. Now the tank's full, the windscreen wipers work, the air-con works, the radio works." And then I turn around in my seat and look towards the backseats. "There's nobody else hiding in the car... Yep, we should be good to go Cap."

"Look, you can just call me Dad, daddy or father, okay? I don't mind, unless it's not something to do with the army." He said, putting both his hands on the wheel, looking off into the distance... Which was a busy main road, I might add.

"As you wish, sir." I say, clicking my pen and signing my name off in the space where it says, 'Licenced Driver's Signature'.

"Hey buddy, don't push it."

"Sorry, Dad."

"It's okay. Now, am I ready to start the car?" Dad said, looking expectantly at me. We must've been sitting in here for about 20 minutes now.

"Oh - yeah, of course. Sorry. Insert the keys into the ignition and... Well, you are a grown man, you remember how to drive, right?"

"Son, of course I can. It's one of the many things a person from the military needs to know how to do." And he turned the keys in the ignition, and carefully pulled out of the S.H.I.E.L.D driveway.

"Cool." And we drove off, taking a detour of Washington DC.

**~Kat's POV~**

I was at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, feeling extremely bored and reckless. God, I don't know how anyone gets any work done in such a boring workplace! I then spot Agent Romanov; she'll have something for me to do. She always does.

"Hey Black Widow."

"Hey there, Kat. Are you busy being disruptive in the office again?" She asks, walking over to a fancy-gadget looking filing cabinet. She connected a USB into one of the sections that was marked with the letters 'S-T'.

"No, but I'm bored. Can you teach me how to play a game of poker?"

"Wait- what? No! Of course not! I've been partly made responsible for your well-being here at S.H.I.E.L.D. I am not letting you play poker!" And she walked away with a file marked 'Summer'. I hastily followed her down the hallway.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing with my family's file?" I call, catching up to her.

"Nothing. I need to speak with someone about it. Now, why don't you go... Oh, I don't know... Ice-skating or something?" She said, trying to shake me off her trail.

"But ice-skating's too gay! It's cold and it's hot at the same time. You know how terrifying that girl's foot was to look at in that movie called Ice Princess? It was _bleeding_ and it had _blisters all over it_."

"Well, anything else, except for distracting me from my work." She said, going into another and closing the door in my face.

"Bitch." I start making my way towards the nearest DC zeta tube and travel towards Mount Justice.

**~Brittany's POV~**

**New York City**

**August 19, 12:31 EST**

"Peter, we're not police officers. Why are we looking out for people who are speeding? I swear, everyone speeds in New York." I say to my mentor, as we position ourselves on top of a tall building. What can I say? We have spider-senses, so we have amazing eyesight.

Hehe, see how I put amazing eyesight, which goes along with the Amazing Spide- oh forget it.

"Well, I said that _you're_ looking for speeding cars. _I_ on the other hand, am looking for thieves." He said, as swiftly jumps down into an alleyway.

"Hey!" I called after him, swinging down as well. "If you're looking for thieves, I'm coming with you!"

"No can do, Britt." He said, swinging along apartment balconies.

"Why not?" I swing after him with just as much agility and speed. But I'm still not as good as him at fighting.

"Because you're not ready to handle this sort of stuff."

"What do you mean, I'm 'not ready to handle this sort of stuff'? I've handled worse than a few bank robberies."

"It's not about the experience; it's about the way you handle the situation right then and there."

"Isn't that practically the same thing?"

"No, actually." He said, finally landing on the pavement on top of a compound. "I thought you would've known that already."

"Hey - still!" I exclaim, as I land facing him. "Can't I at least have a few more days of saving people's lives in New York before I have to go back to Happy Harbor?"

"Aren't you gonna live in Brooklyn?"

"Tash is gonna live with my dad in Brooklyn after her modelling thing that she has. Then, she'll be studying hard and try to get into Harvard again. If not, then she'll be on her way to California."

"What about her boyfriend, Katniss Everdeen?" He said, making a bow and arrow impression in the air.

"Who... Oh! You mean Red Arrow - Roy Harper! Right, um... I don't know what's gonna happen. I mean, this whole relationship between her and Roy kinda makes me laugh because; he's such an uptight commando-guy and she's such a beautiful, funny and smart straight-A, pain in my ass. They're the perfect couple right?" I explain, not knowing if Peter was actually listening or not.

"I don't know. I'm not a love expert. Although, I do know who likes you..."

"Really - who!" I say quickly. "Um, I mean - really? Whom is this person that you speak of?"

"Oh please, you already know." He said, as we start walking along the paved alleyway.

"Just tell me! I don't give a crap if I know who it is or not!"

"Fine! It's Kid Flash."

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

"What?! Why on earth would you say that!"

"Because you do." He said, pointing his finger at me in a sassy way.

"I do not! I look up to him as a brother. But a much worse one than Joe."

"Oh come on. You know that I was _meant_ to say Robin." I had never noticed before that whenever somebody said the word 'Robin', I kinda felt really dizzy. It was weird.

I stop walking for a minute. I need to get my priorities straight.

**~Kat's POV~**

**Mount Justice**

**August 19, 19:39 EDT**

Damn. Superboy looks mighty _fine_ with no shirt on. Aqualad on the other hand... Eh. He's just Aqualad.

Supes and Kaulder are just sparring, whilst everyone else watches. Brittany's with Peter, doing some spider-mission thing and Tash went on a date with Ginger No. 2.

Whilst the two hunks were sparring; me, Megan and Artemis were discussing some boy matters (I was filing my cat-like nails).

"Kaulder's... Uh, nice. Don't you think? Handsome, commanding, you should totally ask him out." Artemis said, folding her arms.

"Pfft. Please, I'm pretty sure if I started eating seafood in front of him, he would need medical care." I say, holding my right arm out so I could find any faults in my shaping, and I found a ton of them.

"Aqualad's like a big brother to me. But you know Artemis, who made the cutest couple? You and Wally." Miss M said as I burst out laughing.

"Ahahahaha!" And my laugh was that loud, Superboy and Aqualad stopped sparring.

"Keep on going." I chuckled, as the two boys kept going at each other.

"Why, what's so funny Kat?" Megan asked.

"Oh - nothing... I'm just, trying to picture them two together and um... You know, just the usual: the both of them rolling around in Doritos..." I say, trying to make Artemis feel uncomfortable.

"Okay. I now get why Brittany didn't want to know what goes on inside your head. 'Cause it must be nuts in there." Artemis said. "And, Megan; how would me 'Walman' be a couple? A _cute_ one, especially. Care to explain?"

"Well, you're so full of passion, and he's so full of..."

"_It?_" Artemis finished as we all cracked up laughing.

"But, you know who else would be an adorable duo?" Megan started. Okay, I did _not_ like where this was going. At all.

"Ooh, who?" Artemis asked, bouncing up and down like an eager puppy trying to hump somebody's leg.

"Brittany and Robin...!" She said and that's when I had to let it all out.

"No, no. No, no. No, no. NO! Robin's a little _bitch!_ He doesn't deserve my sister."

"What? Why not? They're cute and you know it!" Said Artemis.

"Yeah, well he's a little man-whore who needs to die in a box and be sent away to Madagascar."

"Oh, don't be so mean Kat! He's a good guy- girl- girl- guy- boy... Yeah. They are destined to be together." Megan said half-heartedly.

"Ha! If you told that to a fortune teller, they'd just end up laughing so hard that their crystal ball would _break_." I say, continuing on filing my out-of-shape pinky.

I then hear the computer state, "Fail; Aqualad."

"HA! FAIL!" I shout.

"Be quiet, Kat! Stop being so rude!" Miss M said, nudging me with her elbow.

"Hey, I can't help it... Sometimes." And that's when we got our stupid-ass mission.

**~Natasha's POV~**

**Star City**

**August 19, 19:01 PDT**

"So... What you're saying is that you wanna meet my dad?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know. My dad's a bit... Old-fashioned. Well, for all I know, he could be one of those fathers, that when he meets his daughter's boyfriend, they expect him to be like, the president or something."

"Oh come on. He won't be _that_ bad."

"You never know."

Roy and I were on a date at some Italian restaurant in Star City, because we can. I was wearing a navy blue, strapless dress with a pair of matching feather earrings and a pair of black heels. Roy on the other hand, was just wearing a black suit. I had vegetarian lasagne (I know, sounds gross but I have to keep in shape for my modelling gig) whilst Roy had spaghetti bolognaise.

Roy accepted my decision to become a model, as long as I'm not going to be the type to go anorexic or attempt to take growing hormones to make me 5'10". He said that it's fine with him if I'm sexy and smart at the time, which I already am, according to him.

I take a bite of my lasagne, and surprisingly, it tastes pretty good for a vegetarian meal. Roy twirls his spaghetti around his fork and tries to make it look seducing, but all it does is make me laugh.

"What are you doing?" I smirk, as I gesture towards the corners of my mouth to signal that he had some spaghetti sauce there.

"I'm trying to brighten up our relationship. All it's been is missions, riding solo, getting into college, unfreezing fathers, clingy mentors and getting into the Justice League." He explained, looking up at me as he digs his fork in his spaghetti.

"Yeah, you're right. Our relationship has been having it's ups and downs, but - it's still working." I say, eating more lasagne.

"Well in that case, Mount Justice tonight?" He said, eyeing me whilst trying, and I'm saying trying to be seductive with his spaghetti again.

I just had to laugh at this. "What? Are you being serious...?" I chuckle.

"Oh I'm being dead serious." He said, licking his finger.

"I'm pretty sure other people live there too." I snorted, as Roy quickly took the chance and tried some of my lasagne.

"Wow... That tastes... Interesting. Are you sure that's vegetarian?" He said with a weird look on his face.

"Yes. I even checked with the waiter." I say.

"Okay..." And guess what he does?

He kisses me. The moment was alright for a couple going on a date at an Italian restaurant.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes. His were a mild shade of blue and mine were a deep shade of blue.

"Your mouth tastes like spaghetti." I giggled.

"Well yours tastes like vegetable." And he kisses me again.

**~Brittany's POV~**

**Mount Justice **

**August 20, 6:02 EDT**

Ugh... I don't wanna get up. I've kinda lost track of the days since I haven't gone to Happy Harbor High yet. Ugh... That name is too goddamn alliterated.

I lie in bed, covered in my blankets and what have you, as I roll over and realise that there are no windows in my room. Great. I actually need to get up to get fresh air. Ugh...

"Get up lazy! We're going shopping!" It was Kat. Far out, does she never get annoying?

The only sound that I make in response is a groan.

"Come on, stupid head! Get up!" And she ripped off my blanket, revealing my secret Spider-Man shorts and a One Direction singlet. "Wow, you really are a little girl."

"Shut up." I look up at Kat, turning my head away from my pillow. "Why are we going shopping anyway?"

"I needs to get you new school things. I expect we'll be going very soon." And she made her towards to the door.

"Oh and, uh... By the way: I'm choosing your new wardrobe collection. So you won't look like a dorky schoolgirl."

"WHAT?" And by the time I said that, she had already gone out the door.

**End of the chapter! Woah, I sort've had a mind blank when I wrote this chapter because to be quite honest, the Doctor Fate episode was never my favourite to begin with. I just included some different POV's in there and tried to have some issues to deal with.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Also, I'm really beyond happy that you guys are reviewing and that you guys like my story, okay. It feels ****_really_**** good to know that there are people out there that like my story, so... THANKS.**

**Okay, that 'Question of the Day' thing didn't really help much at all, so I'm just gonna leave that out of the author's note.**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it and that you want more: don't forget my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER!**

**Happy Reading! ;)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Guys, before you start: I would like to give a shoutout to one of my friends on Quotev (a quiz and FanFiction site) and she has a Creepy Pasta story if anyone is interested in anime and that sort of stuff. It is called Eden (Ben Drowned Love Story). :)**

**~Robin's POV~**

**Mount Justice **

**August 27,19:58 EDT**

"I need to talk Aqualad. The rest of you, hit the showers and head home." Ordered Batman.

"Home? I _am_ home." Said Superboy, walking past Batman, with Miss M beside him. They were both covered in mud, so I'm just assuming that they were making their way to the Cave's showers.

I stayed beside Aqualad with Brittany standing beside me as well.

"_Just_ Aqualad." I suddenly feel a pang of jealousy and disappointment. Brittany looked at me for comfort but then Kat yelled, "Britt! Get your skinny little ass to the showers, NOW!" And Brittany quickly ran towards her sister.

Bats gives me a look that said 'Get home, _now_'.

**~Third Person's POV~**

"OH MY GOD!" The voice of Kat came echoing from the Cave's showers.

Joe came running into the bathroom facility, wearing only a pair of boxers and holding a can of AXE Body-Spray, seeing what all the commotion was about.

"Woah - what's going on?" He said, darting his head around different directions, trying to look for the problem. He then spots Kat wrapped in a towel and stepping well away from the nearest shower.

"If it's the cold water situation again, I swear it wasn't me, it was Wally!"

"THERE'S A FUCKING HUNTSMAN ON THE SHOWER HEAD! GET IT OFF!" She squealed.

Joe stops getting all worried, and just stands there in disappointment.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" He said in a bored tone.

"If it wasn't you who put it there, I'm blaming Brittany!" Said Kat, still in a shrieky voice. "Just use your AXE! Spray the crap out of it! I just want it GONE!"

"I'm not using my spray to kill a spider! You get rid of it!"

"Don't give me that tone Joseph! Kill it!"

"You kil-"

"What are you guys doing?" It was Brittany. She was covered in mud, with all her toiletries and had a look of shock in her face as she saw her brother and sister fighting.

"Brittany, did you do this? I know you did, because you just love raining hairy spiders on my head!" Kat yelled, walking over to Britt.

"Why on earth would I set a spider on a shower head? A _shower head_." Answered Brittany.

"Well, someone has to get rid of it - NOW!" Kat ordered.

"Okay... Fine." And Britt set her things aside, went up to the shower head, and let the spider crawl onto her hand. She carried it away, out of the facility and came back a minute later.

"Where'd you put it?" Kat said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Outside..." Said Brittany, wondering where else she would possibly put it.

"Alright then. No more spiders in showers, okay?" Joe said, as he walked out.

"Come on. It was just a spider. We have to go to the West's place in about an hour. We don't wanna make an entrance that won't even _be_ an entrance." Said Kat.

"Hmph. _'It was just a spider'_. Pathetic." Brittany muttered under her breath.

**Central City**

**August 27, 20:05 CDT**

"It's such an honour to have you and your family in our house, Captain." Said Wally's mother, Mary West.

"Please, just call me Steve." Said Rogers. He and his family were at the West's house, celebrating Jay Garrick's birthday.

"Steve. _The_ 'ol Captain America, in Central City." Said Jay, his mind going off back into the 1940's.

"Shocking. We know. Can we _please_ have dinner now?" Wally said, his stomach grumbling really loudly. Everyone heard.

"Now Wally, we have guests over." His mother said politely through gritted teeth. Kat gave him a face with a smirk. That made him squint back.

As the food was brought out and passed along, the dinner conversation began.

"So, Steve. How're things going in 21st century life? You got swept away enough?" Asked Barry.

"Yeah, I did. Everything's so different. It's hard to like it and get used to it at the same time. I mean, the food's good. We used to have to boil everything." And everyone laughed.

"So, how come there's only three of your teenagers here? Where's Natasha?" Iris asked this time.

"Tash is you know, always busy. She's studying hard so that she can get another shot at Harvard." Steve answered.

After a few chews of his meal, Wally's father (Rudolph West) said, "Wow, Harvard. That's a very highly academic university. Has she applied for any other colleges?"

"She's gotten into Yale, actually."

"Wow. That's another highly-anticipated university. You should be proud that your eldest daughter has gotten this far." Iris obliged.

"Oh believe me, I am. Me, I only went to the Auburndale Art School in Brooklyn. Nothing special about that. I only spent about a year in that place before signing up for WWII."

"What, a good-looking young man like you? I'm not surprised that you did." Jay inferred. He obviously didn't know that Steve Rogers was a science experiment for the Super Soldier Serum. He's better off not knowing.

"Anyways, have you three kids gone to a new school yet?" The West-Allen family was the type to ask a lot of questions as dinner conversation when they have guests over.

"Um, we haven't really decided yet since Dad has woken up. But we do have plans to enrol at Happy Harbor with Miss Martian and Superboy." Kat answered, putting on her best behaviour, which was surprisingly elegant for a girl that goes rage-quit every five minutes.

And of course, when's Kat's not rage-quitting, the whole dinner party was boring: full of Jay and Steve's WWII history, Kat talking about high school and how many boyfriends she'll have (of course, avoiding her dad's end of the table if she's talking about that situation) and of course, Wally eating everything and taking off Brittany's sunglasses and getting into trouble.

**~Kat's POV~**

**Mount Justice**

**August 28, 10:09 EDT**

"Okay. What I needed you for, is to help me with my dance routine that I'm doing for my audition for the cheerleaders at Happy Harbor. They're gonna put up a challenge, and they don't want to see just some boring, back-flips, front-flips, splits in the air and all that flexible crap. They'll wanna see some original things that I've made up on my own." I explained to a blank-looking Wally.

"So... You're gonna do a _dance_ routine for your cheerleading tryout - I don't... Get that. At all." He said cluelessly, sitting on the floor, moving different parts of his body as he looked at himself in the mirror.

The both of us were in a dance room that I paid the Justice League to fit in for me, and me and Wally were about to do some hardcore dancing.

"Alright. So, for our warm up - and you don't you dare say that you're already warmed up because Miss M's on premises. You're supposed to be helping me, not hitting on the green Martian. You can do that later." I continued.

"Whatever." He said, now standing up, shaking out his arms.

"What we're gonna do now is... Twerk." And I walk over to the stereo and plug in my iPod.

"Oh my god. You have no idea how great I am twerking. I-"

"Uh-uh. Not so fast. I've done my research, and in order to have a decent warm-up... You have to be competitive."

"... And?"

"We're gonna have a twerking competition. Whoever wins, gets the privilege of... Teaching my dad how to twerk."

"COOL! I _so_ wanna be the person to teach your dad how to twerk."

"So... Let's get this party started!"

And I start to play the song 'Dance (A$$)' by Big Sean as we start shakin' our bee-hinds.

"Okay! Shake that thang!" Kat called over the the music.

_'Wobble-dy wobble-dy wa wobble wobble_

_I'm sta-stacking my paper my wallet look like a bible_

_I got girlies half naked that shit look like the grotto_

_How your waist anorexic and then your ass is colossal, like whoop.'_

And as soon as we got up to the next part of Verse 1, guess who comes in...

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT THE HELL! WALLY, HOW THE HELL DO YOU TWERK SO FAST!? IT'S ABNORMAL!" Of course it was Brittany.

"Woah! Okay, I did not need to see that." Then it was Robin. He screams higher than Brittany does.

"Robin, I have never ever seen a butt twerk that fast before. I am now really, really scared." Brittany said, rubbing her eyes underneath her sunglasses.

**30 minutes later...**

**Washington DC**

**August 28, 11:00 EST**

"I can't believe it. We got kicked out of the Cave for twerking. That kinda really sucks." I say as me and Wally sit outside S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters.

"Oh well. YOLO, right?" Wally insisted.

"Nah. It was more like mucking about and being idiots. But that's practically you everyday, so don't worry." I pat him on the back.

"Anyways... So who _did_ win the competition that didn't last very long?"

"I think it was a tie. And you know what that means..." We both look at each other simultaneously.

"I bags teaching your dad how to twerk!" Wally quipped as he quickly sped inside the building.

"Hold up! He's _my_ dad, douche-face!"

**And that was a very terrible chapter. **

**Seriously, the next chapter will go back to normal. Just bear with me, please. Although in the next chapter, Captain America will have a little twerking moment. XD**

**So, I hope you really did try to enjoy that chapter, I promise you, the next chapter will not be as whack as this. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it, keep at it, maybe not for this chapter. I mean, you can if you want but... REVIEW AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**So, don't forget about my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER!**

**Happy Reading! ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**~Natasha's POV~**

**New York City**

**September 4, 09:45 EST**

"Well... Welcome to your new home." And I watch as my father walks into his new apartment in wonderment; looking at the new kitchen, living room, bathroom and other rooms.

"It looks modern, but... It's acceptable." He critiqued.

"Good because, Agent Coulson picked it out for you. I don't know why, maybe because he was fangirling over you, but he wanted to give you a great 21st century experience... Without that sounding so incredibly creepy." I say, as I help bring in boxes of his new and old belongings.

It was quite hard because I was wearing; a pair of Steve Madden Tristano platform pumps, a Haute Hippie Ruched one sleeve t-shirt, Forever 21 colored skinny jeans, a Rag & Bone Wide Brim beach hat and a pair of Topshop Clear Large Seventies round sunglasses.

See, I need to keep track of all the fashions I'm wearing up until I go to my modelling workshop #1. I'm currently wearing a September outfit for 2011 so, I'm being straight-forward with the whole thing.

My dad's still getting used to the fact that I wear a lot of very... Um, different clothing every day. He'll get used to it - eventually.

I sigh, as Dad places the last box of stuff into the living room.

"So. You sure you're gonna be alright at Mount Justice for a few months?" He asks me, as I sit at the kitchen bench.

"Yeah, of course Dad. You may not have known me as your eldest daughter for very long, but just so you know; I would never do anything stupid enough to lose your trust." I admit.

"Well, to be quite honest, I trusted you ever since the day you came knocking on Fury's office door and opened it just so you get a glimpse of your long-lost father." He said half-heartedly.

And then all of a sudden, I start to feel extremely nauseous; like a really bad headache cross between feeling like you're about to have explosive diarrhea (not that I know what that feels like, ew...).

"Hey, Tash... Are you feeling okay? You look you're about to hurl." Dad said, noticing my obvious reactions to my unknown symptoms. "Do you need a glass of water-"

"No." I say weakly. "I'm fine. I think it's time that I went back to the Cave. I'm sorry that I can't help you unpack-"

"Natasha, it's okay. You've done enough for one morning, especially in those heels. Go get some rest." He said as we both hugged and as soon as he let go, I darted out of the apartment, and out into the hallway.

I stop for a moment, leaning on the hallway wall; my vision turning blurry and my stomach churning like a dying whale.

"The zeta tube. I need to get to the zeta beam tube." I say to myself, as I hurriedly walk outside to the nearest rundown phone booth (the zeta tube).

I quickly step inside as the computer flashes before my eyes as it recognises my identification.

"Recognised; Green Lantern Girl - B10."

As soon as I entered the Cave, I sprinted towards the bathroom facility and ran into the nearest toilet cubicle. I slammed the door shut and started retching out this morning's breakfast. Ew, even I think this is gross and I'm the one that's vomiting.

"Oh shit..." I swallow. I stay still for a few minutes, just kneeling there. I close my eyes as I still feel the searing pain coming from my oesophagus. What had caused this? Why am I feeling like crap all of a sudden? Not even I knew that.

I then hear footsteps coming my way. Well, I did make a terrible racket, what with all the coughing and... I shuddered at the thought of it.

The footsteps enter the female bathroom and stand behind my cubicle door.

"Hello? Tash? Is that you? I heard you come through the zeta tube, so it could only be you who ran in here..." It was the voice of Black Canary. "...Tash?"

And me, being the idiot I was to leave the door unlocked, Canary made her way in and saw everything: the messed up toilet, me kneeling over the toilet bowl, my tears streaming down my face... I just hoped that this didn't come to the wrong conclusion.

"Oh my god... What happened in here?"

"I d-don't know... I think I might be sick or something... Would you, by any chance... Know what it is?" I ask, flipping the toilet lid down (and flushing it) and wiping my face clean. We both walk out into the bathroom now.

"Tash, I think we both know what this is... But I'm going to ask you anyway, and you have to promise me not to lie. Understood?" Canary ordered.

"Y-yes, I understand." I say through sobs and dripping tears."I know that you're an A-grade student, but... Good students always do something wrong once in a while. So I'm just going to ask you. Have you... Have you by any chance... Been drinking recently?" I couldn't believe what BC was saying... But inside, I knew that she was just trying to help me. So I told the truth.

"Well, I would be lying if I told you that I didn't..." I say, stepping a few inches back from Canary, just in case.

"Well, that could be the only explanation then. Look, we both know that God and the world knows what teenagers can do whilst under the influence of alcohol... So, just for the safety of this subject... Have you missed your period?"

"I-I..." I stutter as I try to recollect my few 'periodic' memories of my menstrual cycle. "I don't know."

We both stood there in awkward silence as we take in the moment that I wish was never real.

"Natasha, tomorrow: You will get an ultrasound."

"Please- don't, tell Dad... I promised him back at his apartment that I wouldn't do anything stupid... And it turns out that I already have-"

"It's okay. He won't have to know until your figure starts changing. After that, I'm afraid you're on your own."

And the feeling that I had was like having ran straight through a solid brick wall: I might be pregnant.

**~Kat's POV~**

**Gotham City**

**September 4, 22:34 EDT**

I shiver as I walk through the cold winds of the night, as Gotham's criminals lurk in the shadows. Eh, what have I got to worry about? I'm sure Batman'll just crush them with one of his fancy Bat-crusher things.

I breathe in and out, watching my breath disappear into thin air. I shiver again. It shouldn't be this cold at night. Somethin' strange is goin' on.

But guess who I bump into.

"Selina! Wha-" I start.

"I think the question is: what are you doing here...? This is Gotham, sweetie. Mount Justice is that way." She said, pointing in the eastward direction. It was Catwoman.

"Forget me barging into your city. What's the deal with it being so cold in September?" I shove my hands in the front pockets of my coat.

"That's how it always is here in Gotham. It never changes. Well, sometimes for the Big Bat." She prowled. Ew.

"Right... Anyways, the reason why I came to this hell-hole, is to give Batsy's little twerp a message... And it's a real long message too."

"Go on."

We stayed silent for a few seconds because I didn't know what to say.

"What? I'm not gonna tell _you_. You sorta have a big mouth that doesn't like to shut up." I snapped.

"Okay, fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But, would it help if I gave you some advice?"

"What?" I ask, clearly annoyed at this whole situation.

"Just, stay off Robin's back for a bit. He practically did nothing to you-"

"How can I when he's secretly molesting my sister!?"

"And what idiot told you that?" Said Selina, folding her arms.

"_Oh please!_ Nobody had to tell me! I know these things, whether they're actually true or not!"

"Kat, stop thinking that you know everything. It's not gonna help the world with another snobby know-it-all roaming around the streets."

"No! And by the way, I thought that being a 'snobby know-it-all' is the only way a person is able to survive nowadays."

"Kat, I really do strongly advise you, to head home and get some rest. You're not you when you're mad and probably hungry like this. I only knew you were here _because_ of Robin."

"What?"

**~Joe's POV~**

**Mount Justice**

**September 5, 7:30 EST**

_"Don't wanna be a fool for you,_

_Just another player in your game for two,_

_Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie,_

_Baby bye bye bye, bye bye!"_

"Argh! Shut up!" I look up from my pillow with blurred morning vision, and almost break my phone for ringing.

It said:

**You have**

** (1) missed call:**

** Bobbi**

"Ugh..." I groan as I quickly tap Bobbi's contact and the phone starts ringing.

And finally, after three rings, the Ice-Man picks up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo. Hey Bobbi. How's it going?"

"I'm good dude. You?"

"Ugh... I just woke up, so... I guess I'm fine. Anyways, what's up? You called me about a minute ago, what happened?"

"Oh... If you just woke up then you probably won't take me that seriously, so-"

"No, really man. Tell me. I'm up now." I say, sitting up on my bed.

"Okay. Well, you know Professor X, right?" He said with an obvious tone in his voice.

"Right."

"Well, he was just recently using Cerebro and... He found you."

"... And, what about me?"

"He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to... You know, get some work experience as a teacher, here at the mansion?"

Wow. This offer was all in all, a lot to take in and also, really random. I thought about it for a few seconds before answering back.

"Um... Wow. I've never really thought about work experience and career choices until just now. Uh... Tell him I said yes." I answer.

"Oh. Alright, great! Um... Since the Professor kinda predicted that you would say yes, he'd prefer you to come... The day after your first day of school."

"Oh. Okay, cool."

"Alright, bro. I gotta go, so I'll see ya then."

"Later." And I ended the call.

I sighed as I leaned my head against my bead stead. What on earth was I gonna be teaching to a bunch of mutant kids? Not even I know that.

Then, all of a sudden, I hear an ear-splitting scream: it was Brittany.

She kept on screaming as I quickly pulled on a shirt and pants as I run out of my room, down the hallway, sliding in my socks.

"Ahhh!" The squeals were getting louder and louder as I was approaching my sister.

"Hold on Britt, I'm coming!" I ran as fast as I could towards her screaming, which was coming from the Cave's HQ/Training Center.

"Joey! It was too bright, too bright..." Brittany was crouched down on the floor, her face red from crying. Something that I realised, was that she wasn't wearing her sunglasses. They were cracked and broken on the floor.

"Brittany, what happened? Who - or what did this to you? What the hell!?" I crouch down beside her tiny figure. I then realise, that different parts of her body were spazzing like crazy in different directions.

It then hit me: she was having an epileptic seizure.

"J-Joe, my head, really h-hurts..." And her eyes stayed closed shut as more tears streamed down her face. Honestly, I didn't really know what to do, because this is the first time I've ever seen Brittany have an epileptic seizure.

"Joe! Brittany! What's going on!?" Oh thank God. It's the loud-mouth voice of Kat.

"Kat! What do we do? I don't know what to do!" Brittany was still violently shaking on the ground.

"I got this. How long has she been seizing for?" Holy shit. Kat's a frickin' medic.

"She's been like this for more than 3 minutes."

"Oh, fuck. That's really bad. First we need to turn her on her side since she's on the ground."

"What the heck will _that_ do?" I ask, helping Kat turn Brittany on her side. Britt then starts gasping for air: she couldn't breathe properly.

"Just help me keep her alive, Joseph!" And I did as I was told.

"Quickly. Since she's been like this for more than 3 minutes, call 911." I whip out my phone and dial the numbers '911' as I could see a gleam of worry and scaredness in Kat's eyes. The only time I've ever seen her like this was when Brittany drowned at Malibu beach and- wait, THE TASK AT HAND!

The phone kept on ringing, and after three times, the operator had finally answered: "911 Operator_12# Happy Harbor, where is the emergency?"

"Um- hello, our location is-" I cover the phone's speaker with hand.

"Kat, how are we supposed to tell the operator-lady where we are when we're at Mount Justice? Are they even allowed to come here?"

"I don't know, just tell them... Tell them that we accidentally called the wrong operator and we're terribly, terribly sorry!" Kat shouted hurriedly - and then something so bizarre started happening to Brittany: her eyes started turning black. Like, as in, the whites in her eyes had turned black and she looked like some weird demon-child.

"But won't we get fined for that?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

I take my hand off the speaker and stutter the words, "I am terribly, terribly sorry. We seemed to have called the wrong operator. Bye." And I ended the call.

"Oh my god, we're gonna go to frickin' jail for calling 911 for nothing! Shit!" I exclaim.

"Who cares! Right now, our little sister is extremely close to dying. Quickly, contact Batman! He'll know what to do." And I quickly so the usual method whenever someone at the Cave contacts Batman.

Batman then appears on the computer's screen.

"What is the emergency that you've needed to contact me for at this time of morning?" What else would he be doing other than fighting crime? Making breakfast? Ironing his clothes- oh wait, he has a butler to do all that.

"Batman; Brittany- er, Spider-Girl is having an epileptic seizure. We don't know what type, but she needs medical attention immediately, according to Dr. Kat."

"Okay. How long has she been like this?" Bats asked.

"She's been acting like this for longer than the 3 minute seizure period. We've put her on her side to stop the...the-"

"Batman, we've put her on her side to stop her from banging her head backwards on the floor and from swallowing any fluids. We need back-up now. And I mean _right now_." Kat explained in one hurried breath, and everything seemed to be a rush from then on.

Batman's screen vanished and Superboy and Miss Martian appear from their sleeping quarters (fully dressed; nobody dresses as unplanned as I do) and start asking questions about what's been going on. God, what have they been doing that they didn't even know that a member of the Team needs medical attention? Useless people...

**~Steve Roger's POV~**

It was like a heavy weight had just fallen on my chest: my daughter was in the ER of Brooklyn Hospital.

I ran past the big crowd, past the nurses and before I could go in- somebody got in the way.

"Not so fast, Rogers." It was Director Fury.

"Listen, now's not a great time to lecture me, Fury. I don't know if my daughter's dead or not-"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But before you go rushing to your little angel's bedside, I suggest you listen to what I have to say first."

"... Alright fine. But make sure it's worth me waiting on my almost-dead daughter." I say impatiently.

"Look; whenever this," Fury gestured towards the ward Brittany was being held in. "Type of thing happens in the 21st century, especially to a teenage superhero... We don't just suspect that this has occurred because of a common epileptic seizure. Since she's Spider-Girl a.k.a the protégé/sidekick/adopted-cousin of Spider-Man, S.H.I.E.L.D. strongly advises that all close family and friends keep a close watch on her 'saving people's lives' schedule. Which brings us to the conclusion of saying that the occurrence of this epileptic scenario may be...the known symbiote, Venom." Fury explained, as I take in the information carefully.

"I understand what you're saying Fury. But what I don't understand is; why isn't the doctor or one of S.H.I.E.L.D's scientist's telling me this? Why waste your time coming here in person when all I am is a patriotic mascot?. Why?"

"That, is for you to figure out. But in the meantime, think about what I just explained to you, and try to let it sink in." And like that, Fury walked off, as if nothing had ever happened. I decided not to make a scene and tell him to explain further, so I just went into the room.

As I walk in, I spot Brittany lying in her hospital bed, looking so weak and fragile. Her heart rate was still going at a steady pace, but barely. One false inhale of air and it could very well be lights out for her. I sit on one of the chairs to her left and lower my head to think about what Fury said.

I don't know anything about this 'Venom' that he called the seizure occurrence, but it doesn't sound like a legit reason for Brittany to be in this physical state.

I hear someone's footsteps as I realise it's the doctor's. She came into the room wearing a white doctor's coat with a stethoscope around her neck. She was also scribbling down notes on a clipboard, looking at Brittany's heart rate and checking her pulse.

"Mr. Rogers, you really should count yourself lucky that your daughter has only had a Generalised epileptic seizure. If it was an Unknown seizure... Well, who knows what could've happened if your other children didn't make contact with Brooklyn Hospital in under the 60 minute mark. For all we know Brittany would've been dead due to strong atomic plate damages in her brain." The doctor explained all in one go.

At that moment, the two twins came into the room.

"By all means Captain American daddy, what sight is more heartbreaking? The fact that your youngest demon-child is lying in a bed of unicorns and rainbows, or the fact that your eldest daughter is getting a baby ultrasound?" Kat remarked with a smirk on her face.

What on Earth was she talking about?

"I'm sorry, did you just say that Tash is getting an _ultrasound?_ For a _baby?_" Honestly, what I was hearing right now couldn't sound any crazier than knowing what century I'm in.

"Well, at least I'm not your problem child anymore. Just be thankful that I'm being extraordinairily nice today and that Joseph here, isn't gay."

"Kat, why are you telling me this?"

"It's because I care. If I didn't care, Brittany would be dead right now because Joe is a completely useless piece of shit."

"Yes, but I heard from Batman that you also tried to call 911."

"Haha- idiot." Joe quipped, smirking at Kat. As a result, he got a big smack in the head.

"At least I wasn't the one who was just _standing_ there, doing nothing." She argued. "You realise Brittany could have DIED."

"Well that was the first time I've ever seen her go all-out spazzing like that!" He retorted.

"Guys, if you're going to argue: do it outside. I'm pretty sure Brittany wouldn't want to wake up to you two squabbling about who's better than who." I scold.

"Yes sir- Dad." Joe said, as he and Katrina walk out the door.

About a minute later, a nurse came in.

"Sir, would you like a few more minutes with your daughter? The doctor just needs to run more tests on her to see if any more damage has been caused to her atomic plates." She explained.

"Uh actually... I'd like to see a gynaecologist." I say, getting up from my chair.

"Um, sir... What exactly would your intentions be with one of our gynaecologists?"

"It's not the doctor I want to see." I go over to the sleeping figure of Brittany and kiss her forehead. "It's the patient."

**End of the chapter! I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! I literally haven't published a chapter in ages, and for that I'm terribly, terribly sorry. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you are wondering what will happen next.**

**Don't forget my three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER!**

**Happy Reading, guys! ;)**


	18. Chapter 17

**STORY WILL BE FROM THIRD PERSON'S ~POV~ FROM NOW ON.**

**Mount Justice**

**September 7, 06:41 EDT**

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you: it was an _accident_. I can just as easily get an abortion."

"Back in my day, abortions weren't always the solution to lady-problems. You're going to school."

Tash groaned as she and her father walk to the Cave's 'garage'. Joe and Brittany quickly ran to their sides, back-packs and all.

"Hello Daddio." Kat chided, skipping along the corridor.

"Hey sweetheart. You ready for your first day?"

"Pfft, no. Not when I can't torment people. It's so lame."

"That's not the purpose of school. You're supposed to learn-"

"Well, we're done learning, Dad! We need to start having the ability to teach." Joe cut in. Ever since that phone call with Bobbi, he's been kind've hesitant to go back to school.

"Gee, what's gotten into you? Are you having the Menzies? 'Cause I ain't ready for that shiz-"

"No, Kat. Guys don't menstruate, and they never will." Joe replied, glaring at his sister.

"Alright, suit yourself Mr. PMS-"

"Shut up, the both of you!" Tash snapped. They both fell silent. Steve has gotten used to the fact that whomever the woman was that carried those two twins in her womb, he felt extremely sorry for.

"Man, if only Brittany was here, she'd agree with me that school already sucks, even though we haven't been to it yet. Not including the 'Infiltrator' mission." Kat said, obviously not having listened to Tash about shutting up.

"Uh... Do you think that the school would've noticed that we totally trashed their science and computer labs?" Asked Joe.

"Uh... You were the reason that those rooms got trashed. I on the other hand, went in the Bio Ship with Large Asshole and Mini Asshole to go save the world. See the difference there, Joey?"

"Okay, we're at your departure. We gotta make this quick so I can make it back to Brittany." Steve said to his children.

"Yes, Dad." The three said simultaneously.

He turned around to leave, but then looked back. "Oh and Tash, if you can: don't cry during health class. It'll only raise suspicion." And he left.

Tash scowled at the exit after her dad was gone. "Sometimes, he can be _such_ an old fart."

Kat snorted at her remark as they walked over to Megan and Superboy.

**New York City**

**September 7, 6:43 EST**

"Ew... Hospital food, gross." Brittany squirmed, dipping her spoon into her jelly. She raised a spoonful to her lips, but couldn't bring herself to eat it.

As soon as she was going to press her nurse button, a smile came to her face when she saw the person that came through the door: it was Robin.

_God, this is embarrassing_, she thought as she looked at Robin, who was looking just as cute as the last time she saw him. Brittany, on the other hand, was wearing a hospital gown and her blonde hair was pinned back with a hair-pin... And she was wearing a pair of black Ray Bans.

"Hey gorgeous." He said, going up to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey. How've you been?" Brittany asked, trying her best not to seem too happy that she has a friend that wears sunglasses everywhere as well.

"Forget about me, what about you? You just had an epileptic seizure - a Generalised one, may I add. For all anyone could know, you would've been dead."

"It's been three days since it happened. I only woke up just yesterday and the nurses think it's okay for me to have this disgusting food." She critiqued.

"Wow. Well, while you were unconscious in a hospital bed, your dad got furious with Batman about the health and safety that's been held at Mount Justice. Batman told me that your dad's starting to rethink about having you on the Team."

"Wait... My dad - my Captain America dad, said that?"

"Yeah. And it also turns out that you're not the only child that's put a problem on your dad's hands. Unfortunately, Tash is pregnant." There was a massive awkward silence between the two as Brittany took the time for the message to sink into her damaged head.

"Wow... But, Tash is so intelligent though. How could she let something like that happen to her?" Britt asked folding her arms and sitting back.

"Apparently she was drinking. Probably the most common thing that 18-year olds do nowadays." Robin answered.

"Hm... True, true. This must mean that she's not allowed to see Roy again, correct?"

"Not exactly. You see, Tash was the one that went to Star City so your dad thinks that it's her own fault. But, it's also Roy's fault for offering her alcohol. It's complicated, but not so much when you start to think through all the complications."

"Well I'm glad that you don't think I'm a freak for having the weirdest family in the world. It's not everyday you get an 80-year old virgin, a pregnant girl, a sexy bitch, a dumb jock and an epileptic all in one family. It's insane." Brittany chuckled.

"Well, that's not exactly how I would've described Captain America, Green Lantern Girl, Cat Girl, Havok and Spider-Girl to be. But at least you have a family." Rob said, trying hard not to look sad in front of Brittany.

"Oh no, Robin, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine."

"No, I don't like it when people say that they're fine. Because whenever they say they are, they're really not. I'm sorry Rob." Britt said, feeling really bad for not thinking about Robin's past.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one that brought it up."

It became awkward again. Thankfully, that awkwardness got broken by none other but the superhero version of American Dad.

"Oh- I didn't know you were having other visitors today-" Steve stuttered, as Robin stood up from his chair.

"Oh, no- sorry Captain- sir. I was just about to leave-" Robin started.

"It's okay... But, it would be nice of you to leave."

"Dad-"

"No, it's fine." Robin agreed, ignoring the fact that Britt doesn't like it when people say they're fine, but says it anyways. "I'll leave sir. I hope you get better Brittany." And he walked out as Britt waved him goodbye.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your little hospital date with Bat Boy, but I needed to see you as soon as possible." Her father explained; Brittany squinting her eyes, but all he could see were angry eyebrows.

"It's okay." Britt said, loosening her face as the moment passed.

"So, how are you feeling?" Steve asked, sitting down and checking his daughter's temperature.

"I'm feeling quite well, actually. I try very hard not to think about the other day. All it brings is tears to my eyes, literally. Every time I think about it, I have the urge to cry, because I know that crying at least stops me from seeing things that I don't want to see."

"Well, do you mind talking about it now? I won't feel offended if you start crying, coming from what you just said..."

"If you want me to, then I will." Steve nodded his head for her to go on. "Well, I don't know what attacked me, but it definitely felt familiar-"

"Fury told me that the supposed occurrence of the attack was from something he called Venom." And as soon as he said that, it dawned on Brittany that she was right to think that her attacker was something familiar: Venom.

"That must explain that cold feeling I had when I fell down. It was like a telepath was constantly trying to get in my head, but I kept on fighting back. Except, it wasn't a telepath: it was the alien symbiote." She explained. Steve had a really confused look on his face.

"So Venom must've been hiding somewhere in the Cave and decided to attack me that morning whilst everyone was still asleep. Venom must've somehow gotten into my brain because it felt like it was trying to poke my eyes out. I couldn't see a thing. I didn't want to, so I closed my eyes. I didn't see my attacker, but now that you've told me that it's Venom... I don't feel like taking my sunglasses off ever again."

"It's okay now-"

"No, it's not. Venom could still be inside of me, waiting for the right moment to attack, when everyone would least expect it. Right now, Venom could switch my personalities... And I could end up killing you." Brittany worried, inching away from her father, scared that something could happen at any second.

"Brittany, I'm still not exactly sure what this... This thing that seems to be possessing you is, but I won't let it kill anyone."

"Dad, you don't understand. This thing has even possessed Peter once: there's no telling when it could strike again. But this time, it has me to cling on to." She said with a shaky voice.

"Brittany-"

"Sir." It was the doctor. "We're going to have to ask you to leave please. We need to run some emergency tests on your daughter."

"But-"

"Sir, it'll be fine." And the doctor gestured towards the door as Steve quickly kissed Brittany's forehead, Brittany gave him a tight hug and then her father walked out the door.

**Happy Harbor**

**September 7, 07:58 EDT**

Kat sighed as her, Joe, Tash, Megan and Superboy (who now is under the name of 'Conner') step into the schoolyard.

_Oh god_, Kat thought looking around at all the sophomore boys. "These boys are frickin' hot." She smirked, winking at a nearby blonde jock. "That one especially."

"Kat, he has a senior letterman jacket on. No." Tash implied.

"This school has senior letterman jackets? I want one!"

"Kat, you're not a senior."

"I don't care! If a jacket that cool can make a guy look that _hot_, then just imagine how sexy it would look on _me!_"

Tash rolled her eyes as her and Kat turn to their brother.

"Hey- Joe." Kat asked, both her and her brother stepping away from the crowd.

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on joining the football team?"

"Yes, but no I'm not gonna join because you think that the blonde quarterback is hot."

"Damn you Joseph!" And Kat stormed away to Megan's side. Megan walked over to Conner, but then suddenly, a boy riding his skateboard was about to zoom past him as Conner grabbed him from the back if his shirt collar.

"Hey- hey!" The boy squirmed.

"What's this?" Conner interrogated, pointing at the 'M' on the boy's shirt which was in the shape of Superman's 'S'.

A voice then came from out of the crowd.

"Put Marvin down." It was a really tough looking jock with who seemed to be with his girlfriend. He was wearing a Superman t-shirt. As Conner scanned the crowd around him, he realised that everyone was wearing superhero shirts.

"Haha, this kid's name's Marvin?" Kat smirked, as Tash elbowed her hard on her left boob. "Ow! Why the heck would you tittie-punch me?!" She whispered, as she scowled.

"Just keep your mouth shut for once." Tash whispered back.

Conner put Marvin down, along with his skateboard. Marvin quickly got up and tried not trip himself in front of Conner.

Then another person entered the scene, this time it was a teacher: Lucas Carr.

"Alright, alright. Break it up! Everyone, get to class!" He ordered, as everyone outside filed into the school building, including the teacher. "Mal. Come on."

The guy called Mal shoved Conner's shoulder as he walked past. Conner was about to use his natural instincts and attack Mal, but Megan stopped him.

_[Conner, no!]_ And he stopped in his tracks.

As everyone went to home room a girl with short black hair, wearing a cheerleading uniform came into view.

"Man! You faced off Mal Duncan!?" Marvin said, going up to the group of newbies.

"Hi! My name's Wendy Harris. Marvin and I were both new last year, so we know how it feels to be new around here." She said, a hint of buzzing excitement in her voice.

"Oh, I'll introduce ourselves. I'm Megan Morse, this is Conner Kent-"

"Cool! Double alliteration!" Marvin exclaimed (Kat scowling at him because it wasn't even double alliteration).

"And this is Joseph, Katrina and Natasha Summer. But, you can just call them Joe, Kat and Tash." Megan finished.

"Wow... So you three are all related?" Marvin asked in awe.

"We have a little sister as well, who should be starting as a freshman here, but- she couldn't make it today." Tash explained, hesitantly mentioning Brittany.

"Oh... Such a shame. I'm sure she's a very nice girl. But on the other hand... You girls look like total Bumblebee material!" Wendy said, gesturing towards Megan, Kat and Tash.

"What the hell are the Bumblebee's? Is this like, street racing except with Transformers?" Kat asked.

"No, but I wish." Wendy answered. "The Bumblebee's are our school's cheerleading team. I'd totally love it if you'd try out!"

"Um... Not me. I'm not feeling up to shape at the moment-" Tash started, but cut off by Wendy.

"What? No way! You'd be absolutely perfect!"

"It's okay Cheery Whore. I'll _definitely_ be part of the Bumblebee's team. I've got a little somethin' to show that no other cheerleader has done before." Kat obliged, with the look of a classic troublemaker.

"She'll wanna twerk. She tried to teach our dad, it didn't turn out very well." Said Tash, earning a glare from Kat.

"So, I guess we'll definitely be there." Megan agreed, trying to cut off the awkwardness Kat was creating.

"Okay, awesome! It's after school, so make sure you're free."

"Yeah Kat. No making out with boys under the bleachers." Tash said, earning a tittie-punch from her sister.

"Ow!" Tash said, folding her arms over her boobs, protecting them from Kat.

"We'll be there. And I'll make sure I take my brother with me as well." Kat said in her usual bitchy tone.

**New York City**

**September 7, 12:32 EST**

"Well, Miss Summer. You're doing extremely well for an epileptic patient at such a young age." The doctor said, wearing a surgical mask and had a table laid out with different medical tools.

Brittany was lying on her hospital bed, almost sitting up with the amount of pillows she requested.

"Erm... Yeah, I guess. A lot of doctors say that I have an awesome immune system, and that keeps me from being weak when I'm sick."

"Yes... You do have a very good immune system." The doctor was now testing out all the tools, tapping them precariously, sharpening a few knives... But what did make Brittany suspicious was that there was no one else outside of her room. The OR (Operating Room) was completely empty except for her and the doctor.

"Tell me Brittany, how is your father doing these days?" The doctor asked, avoiding eye contact with the young girl.

"Um...Great, I guess. Why would you be concerned with how my father's doing?"

"Oh nothing, it's just... He doesn't seem to have changed one bit since the last time I've seen him."

"I'm sorry- the last time you've seen him? What are you talking about?"

The doctor took off her surgical mask to reveal dark green lipstick and a face with sharp features.

"Well, I do not think it will matter when it 'vas the last time I 'ave seen your father. He should 'ave died... 80 years ago." The weird doctor lady said in a German accent, taking off her white over-coat, revealing a green spandex outfit. "_Hail HYDRA_."

Brittany screamed as she realised who had been her doctor all along: it was Madame Hydra.

"No... No, NO!" Brittany squealed, sitting up on her bed. "Where is everyone? What did you do with them?"

"Oh dear, we only put 'zem to sleep... Just like 've did with you." Madame Hydra had pulled out a silver gun from her utility belt, and held it to Brittany's head. "Now, you 'vill tell me 'vhere your father's next move is, or else... 'Zis bullet, will be the very last thing you'll see with those damaged eyes of yours."

"Please... What do you want with my dad?" Brittany said, putting her hands up to her head.

"'Ve 'vant to pay him a little visit, that's all." She said, crouching down to get closer to Brittany's face. "And 'zhen 've will _crush_ him. Like a tiny bug."

**Oh no, Brittany! I don't know what's freakier: the fact that Kat likes seniors or the fact that Wendy doesn't know that Tash is pregnant. Well, you just gotta wait until my next update, HAHA! Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys so much, Keep It Up! (I haven't really added much dialogue with Mal Duncan, because he's not really much of a significant character, so... *shoulder shrug*)**

**Don't you forget about these three R's: READ, REVIEW & REMEMBER!**

**Happy Reading chaps! ;)**


End file.
